Sister of Kaname II
by Mariah Bryant
Summary: Amara may have defeated her main enemy, but he was one of many. How many want freedom? How many want power? A rebellion is rising. At the same time, something far stronger is developing; something Amara cannot defeat. Sequel to "Sister of Kaname."
1. After the War

The Truth | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter One_

After the War

The dinner, which was hosted by the Senate, was enjoyed by everyone who knew about vampyres. This included the Night Class, vampyre hunters, vampyres, the senate – everyone. There was music and dancing and such. Our army was so busy that none of us had any time to change into more presentable clothes. I was still in my black and purple kimono, stained and torn from battle. Mike was still in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Pictures were taken of our army, all lined up on the lawn. The senate went out of their way, pressing their chefs and musicians and reporters to produce a night to the nines. Mike and I scarcely got to dance – everyone wanted to know our stories from our mouths. Many people congratulated me. Many asked questions, some about the future. Many people congratulated Mike on his knew species.

Many people still hated me and did not approach. Plenty were terrified of me, and wanted me dead.

My brother got a lot of attention, too. Kaname hated soirees, but he hung around through the whole of this one . . . Yuki in his arms, of course. Aido enjoyed the publicity thoroughly. Kain took to the walls, but spoke politely. Ruka and Seiren stuck close to one another, awkwardly talking with reporters attracted to Ruka's beauty and Seiren's air of, "I just won a war."

Senri and Rima had disappeared.

"Whose plan was it to attack in a V-formation?" a man asked me.

"I think it was Kaname's idea, really." I said, but really I did not think it was a plan at all. It had simply worked.

"How was it being in the mansion again?" a woman asked.

"I never went into my parents' bedroom or the library, but really it was not as jarring as I had thought it would be. I love the mansion, actually, and though I will never enter that room again I may move back in after I finish high school at Cross Academy."

"Would you say Cross Academy is safe for our children?" a different woman asked.

I chuckled. "Between Kaname, Mike, the Night Class and me, of course your children are safe, no matter what their race."

"It was said that you have friends that you left in America, and it is speculated that you might return to see them and Michelangelo Thomson-sama's family. Is this true?"

"Yes. I love my friends. I have so many now. Really, I would not be here today without them. And who am I to keep Mike from his mother? That would be awful of me!" In response, the crowd laughed.

Meanwhile, Mike was also being bombarded with questions.

"How many times did you get stabbed and what was it like being under Shiki's control?"

"Do you love Amara Kuran-sama?"

"How are you liking being a vampyre?"

"How on Earth did you defend yourself against the army?"

"Is Amara Kuran-sama planning on turning you into a pureblood?"

"How much do you even know about vampyres?"

Mike was not fairing particularly well with the crowd, so he joined me and we answered questions together.

When the sun rose, everyone was housed in the Night Clan Great Hall. This time, I was not guarded. I snuck out easily, making myself invisible again, and joined Mike in his room.

Without words he opened his arms to me and I snuggled against him. We were both extremely tired and were quickly dreaming with one another again.

We returned to Cross Academy the next day, but everyone was still unable to attend school because of the war, so Kaien allowed us to have the week off. Most of us spent that week cleaning the mansion up. Because I had not had to pass by the library before, I had Mike close the door before I came near it. Kaname was busy filling out reports to go in the senate's permanent records. Not a full week passed before we received the letter.

_"The Senate cordially requests the presences of Kaname Kuran-dono, Amara Kuran-tono, Michelangelo Thomson-sama, and any guests you wish you join you, at a ball we will be holding in honor of the resolution of the long-disputed Kuran Case, and for the victory of the Kuran Army, who fought and won against the odds a battle for justice, on Saturday, January the seventeenth at five o'clock." _Kaname read it aloud, sitting in a chair across from where Mike and I were sitting on a couch in the mansion.

"They are going to ask us to be in the senate." I said.

"Why me?" Mike asked. "I do not even know how to become a pureblood."

I sighed sadly. "Ah, Mike. You will soon. I had wanted to go visit our friends in America before we were called to the senate, though."

"Why are you putting it off?" Mike asked.

I kissed his cheek lightly, practically begging him not to press matters further. "It is a personal thing."

"So what is the plan?" Kaname asked, putting the letter down. "Of course we will not deny them,"

"Of course not." Not wanting to speak, I paused, but of course had to continue. "We will attend."

In a flash I got a new prophesy. To anyone else, my eyes rolling back in my head would have been a bad thing. To Mike and Kaname, it was a_ completely horrible_ thing.

"What is it?" Mike took my hand.

I rolled my eyes back into normal position. There was a small grin on my face. "Uh, nothing of any immediate concern. Anyway. As I was saying: we will attend and say yes, and I will just take Mike to America whenever we feel like it either before or after that date."

"Well, the sooner the better." Mike said.

"Then we will leave tomorrow." I announced. "You do know what is in store for us, do you not?"

"Yes." Mike met my eyes with determination.

I would not contest him. I had just wanted to be sure. I gave him a reassuring half-smile. Mike smiled back. It was still so hard to believe that he had chosen this life!

"I'll phone Cross Academy." Kaname said, rising.

I giggled. "Yeah. I'll be . . . here."

* * *

Note: this story takes place after _Vampire Knight 6_.

Thank you so much to everyone who read the first book and has been a dedicated fan! I will not dissapoint.

Sincerely,

Mariah Bryant


	2. Mike's Parents

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Two_

Mike's Parents

So I would soon be reintroducing Mike to his parents. Whether they accepted him or not, he was what he was. We might not even tell them. That we were running away together could be our story. Any way it was sliced, I doubted they – or Mike – would be happy.

I still loved those people. They brought my Michelangelo into this world. They made him who he was today. No matter what they said, Mike and I would be understanding, loving, and forgiving.

The morning before we left, I fussed with braiding my hair and picking out the right outfit forever. Ruka and Yuki helped me find a nice combination of a short baby blue spaghetti-strap dress and a long-sleeved light-purple turtleneck with loose, wavy edges on the cuffs and neck to go under it. I insisted on wearing my new combat boots with it, and in the end we created an outfit that I felt confident in.

It was Kaname, Mike and I. We got off of the plane and went to the park. I had called all of our friends and got them to meet here. They did not know why.

When Jewel saw us approaching down the sidewalk, she leapt to her feet and tackled me. "Ohmygod! Ohmygod!"

"Wow, that almost hurt." I joked. She and I sat up but she would not stop attempting to squeeze me to death.

"Where did you go? There are flyers and news broadcasts – everyone is searching for you and Mike! What happened?"

"It is too much to explain. Japan was calling."

"And you took Mike . . . and everyone woke up drunk." I could tell Jewel was mad.

Kayla also looked mad enough to cry, standing with her arms crossed at the designated picnic table. Ansley, Stephen, and Melissa just stared at us like we had done something criminal. Anna looked sad, and Alexa was torn. Ben . . . was his eyebrow raised? I was forced to look away from his all-knowing glare.

I smiled. "Guys, this is my brother, Kaname. My real last name is Kuran, not Brian. We are of royal blood in Japan. Our parents were murdered. I returned to Japan with him when someone also came to assassinate me. We got everything straitened out. Mike was along for the ride simply because he wanted to. You all nearly escaped death; he drugged you." This was my human explanation.

Everyone was silently for two long seconds.

"Ha. Yeah right." Melissa laughed.

"No, it is true. But you mustn't tell anyone." Kaname said. "We will be returning to Japan shortly."

"Why do I believe you?" Jewel muttered, standing.

"Because you knew all along, too. You and Mike are gifted, though Mike is on another level. You are in tune with things you cannot comprehend." I said.

"Huh." She thought this over. Slowly, oh so slowly, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

I grinned and put an arm around Mike.

"What the hell is going on?" Melissa demanded.

"We might as well tell them everything." I grinned at Kaname.

He shrugged.

"Mike. Is. A. Vampyre. Now." Stephen said it very slowly.

"Yep." Mike said proudly. "With weird powers."

"Inconceivable." Stephen shook his head.

"I know. It combats _Teen_ _Titans, _does it not?" I giggled, elbowing Kayla gently. She chuckled lightly in response.

"I can't get over that you guys fought in a war." Ansley said. "I just can't picture it. Amara; maybe, but _Mike_? Drinking _blood_? It doesn't fit."

"I knew the whole time. How could I have not realized what I knew? I mean, come _on _little voices in my head! Jeez!" Jewel exclaimed. "I mean, and your fascination with _Vampire Kisses_! That was a big one!"

"And my issue with sunlight." I added helpfully.

"Yeah! That is even bigger!"

"So now you are going to try to break it to Mike's parents that their baby boy is now a bloodsucker." Melissa said.

"If you're gonna insult a vampyre, you need to say 'leech' or something like that." Alexa frowned.

"I really don't like being human. I wanna be Jacob Black." Stephen said. He grinned at me. "I guess you can't be Bella Cullen anymore."

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're too much like an 'Edwardina' what with the whole 'Mike' thing."

"Hey, but I'm not gonna be Bella." Mike said. "I'm no swooning weakling human."

"Can we please stop talking about _Twilight_?" Jewel asked, disgusted.

"Seriously. That would be best." I agreed.

"You are right. Amara is more like a 'Melanctha' and Mike is more like a 'Zane.'"

"C'mon, dude. That one's not even published yet." Ben said.

"If you guys are going to get to see Mike's parents, you should start on your way now." Kayla realized sadly, looking at her watch.

"Yeah. When are you gonna come back?" Melissa asked.

"We have to do some 'senate' stuff first," I said.

"Yeah. So we'll see ya." Jewel said.

"Yeah. See ya." Ansley said.

We left the park and began our descent toward Mike's house, my hand in his.

The house was a tall, skinny white one with fake Greek architecture, as all of the houses in the area had. It was the only one on the block with flowering cactus plants growing in front of the porch, however, and the flag did not resemble Old Saint Nick, but instead it was black with red flowers and said, "Welcome."

Mike rang the doorbell, which sounded like an orchestra rather than the typical "ding-dong." Then he stood back and fiddled nervously with the cuffs of his snazzy new brown jacket. He would not meet the eyes of neither me nor my brother. He also fumbled with his new ear piercing and stuck it into his pocket.

I laughed to myself deep down, where my fear could not flourish.

The beautifully carved front door opened and revealed a cranky Mrs. Thomson. Then the view became a surprised, emotional, sobbing, trembling Mrs. Thomson. She threw open the elaborate glass storm door and yanked Mike into her embrace. Mike held her as she, a tiny woman adorned in lavender-scented perfume and a lavender shirt, cried. It looked like she had been doing a lot of that already. I sensed Mike was getting choked up, also.

"Come on, Mama." Mike said soothingly. He led her into the house and sat her down on the couch, all the while not letting her go.

_Close the door. I'll handle this. _Mike told me.

I nodded, though he was not looking, and closed the doors just as I heard Mr. Thomson running up the steps. Kaname and I sat on rocking chairs on the front porch and waited. And waited. And waited, until the sun went down.

Mike came and opened the door, smiling in a loving way. He took my hand. Without words he led me inside the house and to the dinner table where his mother and father sat with bags under their eyes. They both seemed to have cried out everything they had, yet Mike was smiling.

"This is Amara." he said gently.

I was unsure of the situation and suddenly was overcome with the urge to run. "Hello." I said.

His parents were silent, seizing me up. His father ran a hand through his hair. "She is like your mother, isn't she?" he mumbled. Mike chuckled. I smiled.

Mrs. Thomson sat back in her chair tiredly. She looked like she had been through it all, with slightly graying black hair and a petite, seemingly breakable body but who radiated power and strength and knowledge. "Mike you're too young."

"Anyone would die to have the chance I have." Mike said. "To go be more than life, and to be happy."

"I don't see how being a vampyre is such a big thing to be happy over." she said. "I mean, just look at it: death, an everyday part of life; blood, what you must devour to survive; cruelty, the norm; power, something to fight over. While it may look like it is all sophisticated and romantic, it is really quite barbaric – and I would know. I wrote a book."

I was utterly shocked. These people were okay with vampyrism? How peculiar and . . . amazing. Did they know I was a pureblood? Had Mike told them about the war?

"I did learn a lot from being in the army." Mike's father allowed.

"Being in the army and fighting for power are two different things! I mean, sheesh! My poor human baby, out there, surrounded by beasts – I can't picture it! God, I think I'm going to be sick."

"I told you I was special." Mike said.

"Yes, and we believe you. We believed you when you were small and told us you were. But I don't want you to be savage and special. I want you to use your abilities to discover the cure for cancer, and bring an end to world hunger, and stop global warming."

"I will, Mama. The Night Class is brilliant. They _invented _their own blood supplements. Teenagers!"

"But they are . . . and the blood feuds . . . do you really want to live forever? That seems so dreadful!"

"If I get to live forever with Amara, of course I do." Mike sighed. "This is the same girl I have been talking about for the past two years. This is the same girl I have lied to you to buy sunscreen for. She is the incredibly smart human girl with the allergy for sunlight and who doesn't eat at lunch and who is dirt poor except for an account in Japan I didn't know about. She is the one I save up my allowance for. I've stuck by her side for two years and through a war, and I will continue to until I die, no matter how far away that may be."

"I don't think you know what you are getting into. I really wish you would reread my books, Mike."

"Your books are wrong." Mike said. "I already explained to you."

Mike's father glared at me suddenly. "You do plan on letting him drink your blood, don't you?"

"Of course." I said immediately.

"Hmm." Mike's father's face relaxed again and instantly he was calm.

Mrs. Thomson sighed. "You've known about vampyres since winter break and you are already being asked to be on the senate. Mike: I don't want you to get sucked into that life."

"It's too late. That life comes with the package."

"He is fantastic in the courtroom." I interjected. "And even better on the battlefield. Your son is like me in that he is one of a kind. He has unimaginable power – it has to be for something, and what better cause than to save the world?"

Mike's dad grinned. "Yeah, that's my son. Saving the world. Being different."

"Let me show you; it is something you need to see." I dropped Mike's hand and stood on the other side of the table, where Mr. and Mrs. Thomson sat across from on another. "May I?" Before they could answer I put a hand on each of their foreheads and showed them the encounter with the senate and the entire battle. It took two minutes to implant those memories into their minds.

I was very grimly pleased. They had seemed like they thought they were dreaming until I had done that. Now they looked like they were out of their comfort zones.

Mrs. Thomson caught her breath. "You know, Mike seemed to glow, too, when he was born. We thought, before today, that it was just that we loved him so much. Now we know." she got up and took her son's hands. "Mike, I've always known you were special, and I've always known your destiny is great. And I've known for a while now that you were going to leave us; I've also known you are ready."

"You mean, you're letting me go?"

"Heavens, no! Call on or even visit during the holidays and invite us to the wedding and such! I'll kill you if you don't! I'll rip you apart with my own hands!" his mother laughed. "But, most importantly, give me credit when you get an award."

"I was planning on it." Mike laughed.

"Now: I want to meet your brother." Mr. Thomson said.

"Yes. He so intrigues me!" Mrs. Thomson exclaimed.

Kaname came in and introduced himself. We then went on to stay for dinner; Kaname and I drank blood-tablet-made blood and everyone else ate food. Mike's beverage was also blood. During this time we learned that Mike's father was a professor at the University of Virginia and that his mother was a nurse at the hospital. We found that they really liked the sound of Cross Academy.

* * *

The newest subtitle, "The Truth/Control" is the official and final one. I'm sorry to anyone who might have been considering suggesting a subtitle. :) I may still use it, if you suggest it.

P. S. This is my favorite chapter in the entire series!


	3. Our Bounty Killer

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Three_

Our Bounty Killer

"I was pleased with your parents' reactions, but a little disappointed." Kaname said on the plane ride home. He grinned as a response to Mike's incredulous stare. "Although it was nice that they were accepting, they were far too fine with everything."

"I am still waiting for a catch." I admitted.

"No, I knew they would be like that. I think I've probably had too much freedom in my life." Mike chuckled.

"Well I love them. They are quite like hippies." I said.

"They were, in their younger years." Mike grinned. "And yes, it was out of style at that time."

Just then I let out a small gasp and slumped against my seat. To some it might have looked like I was having some type of a seizure, with my eyes wide open and all of my muscles tensed but in a seemingly relaxed pose. Meanwhile, it appeared to me like I was again seeing my life flash before my eyes. Why did it always have to be like that?

"That's not good." Mike said quietly, staring at me.

"Not at all." Kaname agreed.

"Your friend is having a seizure. I'm a doctor and can help." the Japanese man sitting across from us said, leaning over.

For some reason, this made Mike angry. "She doesn't need help, thank you. I bear extensive knowledge about the human body and I can tell you that she does not suffer from a seizure. It is in fact an intense fear that grips her. It tends to happen quite often; a hereditary disease that creates symptoms similar to night sweats. She will recover in a moment."

Kaname just about burst out laughing at Mike. Like me, when Mike was angry he started using big words perfect grammar. Of course, I was born using those things; mine became Shakespearian. (I loved seeing the look on my customers' faces when I started speaking like that! I would have loved to have seen the doctor's face, too.)

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for intruding." the doctor eased back into his original position.

Mike gently placed his hand under my head, using his fingers to try to loosen the tense muscles in my neck. About this time my vision was ending. I sighed and relaxed limply into the seat and Mike's hand. My awareness was regained, but I did nothing to straighten back up just yet. First I tried vigorously to make sense of everything.

I cannot figure out whether or not Mike really knew what he was doing when his opposite hand rubbed my cheek and then all of the way down one arm and then massaged that hand. Was it a gesture of love, or was it that he was making sure that my muscles were not going to start reacting the way that normal muscles after seizures do? While I had not had a seizure and what had just happened was completely natural to my unusual body, it did feel very nice.

"So . . . that was a vision?" Mike guessed.

"Yes. The way you could probably tell was that it appeared that my soul had been sucked out of my body and it had gone into some sort of mode similar to autopilot. That is what happened; the Higher Being placed me in the future for a few moments." I whispered to him. Kaname's incredible ears picked it up effortlessly, though no one else on the plane could. "And if I was not so weak, I would get up and try to prevent it."

"It will happen in the next few minutes?" Kaname asked, frightened by the grimness and fear in my own voice.

"Yes." I said, wincing inwardly at my new 'memories.' Then I stood very suddenly, like a rubber band snapping, and took off in a fast-paced walk for the front of the plane.

_Are visions set in stone? _I wondered to myself, though I would not allow myself to be discouraged. I had to try, at least. If I did not, then yes, my fears would prove to be for good reason.

After a second of hesitation Kaname and Mike got to their feet and hurried after me. They were smart enough to stay a couple feet behind me, though, because I was the only one who knew what to do when we got to wherever I was leading them.

As if I were pushing them aside, I manipulated every personnel that we passed that we were meant to be going where we were. No one looked at us twice. With my feet I felt vibrations from the command center of the plane. I almost broke out into a sprint. My heart was in my throat. I knew everything that was about to happen. No one else did. What if I did something the future did not intend for me to? Why did my gifts not come with a manual?! In calming myself, I also found that everyone around me was so calm they were nearly sleeping.

It was easier than the walk to the command center when I kicked down the door and grabbed both men guarding it on either side by their throats, pinching their vessels just so that they would pass out. I let them fall to the floor.

The man smiled at me. He was a Level E. The fact was that he did not know he was falling to that level yet. My pity lasted forever, but my anger replaced it in an instant.

"I had been warned that you may know what was coming. That is why it was so easy to do so." the man told me.

His methods may have been either very complicated or simply to confuse me. I did not care. I knew what would happen. That was all that mattered: my part in the play. So, I put it into play.

"I can imagine it was harder than you say, because you will fail. Obviously, if I had foreseen myself loosing I would not take the up-front approaching you predicted I would. I would simply take control of your minds and/or kill you. Then I would find someone to maneuver this craft safely to the airport. But I foresaw myself winning. And I foresaw myself killing the man now sneaking up behind Mike with a vampyre-killer gun. (I suggest you save your comrade, by the way.) As I was saying: I know what will happen, and you will be terrified at my words. Without even coming under my control you will fly this airplane to the airport and land it safely. Then you will and you alone will discuss with me the information I wish to gather, while your colleagues rush to your master and tell him that the war is over. They will clearly convey that I am disgusted with their cowardice methods. If he wants me dead, he will have to kill me himself in a sportsmanlike battle of two competitors."

"That is not possible. Our boss is unable to fight you. Our boss is the good of the Night Clan."

"No. Your boss is lying." I said quietly.

"Amara . . ." Mike called nervously. "What should I do?"

I smiled to myself and turned. Standing behind Mike and Kaname was a man with a gun. He was stunned, his gun awkwardly hanging from his hands. "Assassin, if you will please cooperate?" I asked politely.

Without a word he moved past us and stood with the other six men standing around in the room filled with flashing buttons, all of whom could not believe what was going on.

"Now you will fly us home." I said.

One of the men jumped into the pilot seat.

***

All but the captain assassin scurried from the plane. We walked slowly, my each calm step sending fear quaking into the assassin. On a random sidewalk in busy Japan, my friends and I surrounded the assassin.

"So, tell me who your boss is." I demanded kindly.

"The Association of Night Clan Well-Being." the man said timidly.

I sighed. "Who organized the association?"

"I . . . I really don't know."

Kaname's eyes showed that he now held a new question. Mike looked frustrated that the man had not answered. He had known that my question was more than it seemed. Only when he thought hard on it did he look at my knowing face with the realization that I had, in fact, gotten the information.

"The association is lying. There are underlying things that, if you get involved, will kill you. Get out now, while you have the chance. Fake your death. It could be the only way to stay safe for a while." I advised in a sigh.

The man's eyes were wide. He nodded vigorously. I acted like he was dismissed, and he began to walk away before turning to me suddenly. "Uh, Tono? There are many out there who think you may bring back the monarchy. There are many whose assumptions I cannot explain. But more people than you realize want you dead, and will act if the senate does not."

I nodded slowly, without meeting his eyes. I understood so much more than he knew.

"Yes. The whole world wants me dead, although if it was something I allowed, they would all die, too." I whispered almost inaudibly, my voice blending into the sounds of the hectic and organized city of Tokyo. All of my listeners caught it clearly, though it was mostly by reading my facial expression.

Mike took my hand.

So, what is your conclusion? Are my powers and knowledge limitless? Or am I more controlled by the Higher Being than I would like to admit? Do I know my secrets? Do I have a manual? Do I need one? Am I merely a puppet, like the rain in the story of Noah and the Arc? Is my destiny even that great?

These questions Mike asked himself vaguer versions of about me, staring into my eyes that day. The tightly closed blinds did nothing to obscure his view. He had thought he knew me.

I wanted to look away so badly. Tears began streaming down my face. Mike wiped them away with his thumb, the one not attached to the arm on which he laid.

"Please don't think like that." he whispered. "I do know you. I don't know all of you, but I know your heart. And I love you."

Mike's instincts had greatened dramatically since his change. He was nervous to see how his abilities had been affected. It could have also been an attribute that we shared dreams each night. Somehow, though, it was as if two ponds had become a lake with our minds. I loved it. But of course it would not last.

I scooted closer to him, letting him hold me. Unable to stop myself, I cried lightly for a while.


	4. Our Preparatation for the Ball

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Four_

Our Preparation for the Ball

Kaname ran over the details of things with Kaien inside the Moon Dormitory lobby. I sat on a couch across from Kaien and Zero. Kaname was seated in a chair; Yuki was on the opposite side of the couch from me. Above us, Ichijo hustled and bustled everyone about. No one knew what he was doing or why.

Suddenly Ichijo shrieked from across the building and started screaming. I immediately burst out laughing. Kaname nearly flew up the steps, but he saw my reaction. I do not think anyone truly understood from that day on the reason for Ichijo's shrieking. No one but me.

"Okay, . . ." Yuki said slowly.

"Fool." Zero muttered.

"That was rude." Kaien said. Zero glared at him, begging him to understand, but Kaien just smirked.

Mike reentered at that time, having carried the last of Ruka's things out to one of the limos. (There was no way the Senate would approve of us traveling in any other manor.) He had insisted on the task. I knew it was because he did not want to interfere.

He grinned at me and sat down on the second couch beside me.

"How is everything?" he asked.

"Fine."I answered. My eyes met Kaname's meaningfully.

Kaname smiled at Kaien. "Well, I suppose we had better leave kind of early. We are going to be dressing for the ball at the mansion, while everyone else is dressing here."

"I will fetch Ruka, Rima, and Seiren!" Yuki announced, leaping to her feet. "Oh, this will be better than a school dance! If only Yori could come . . ."

Kaname stood, too, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I need to talk to you a moment, in private. Amara can find the others."

"I'll get the guys." Mike said.

Zero and Kaien stood, readying themselves to leave. Kaien told his daughter goodbye, and Zero slapped her shoulder affectionately. Then they left. I smiled warily at those who were left.

My eyes were unfocused. "Get Rima and Senri last, okay?"

"Why? Are they talking?" Kaname asked.

"Yes. They are admitting that they want to be each other's date." No one picked up my other words.

"Oh, alright." Yuki smiled knowingly. (Sort of.)

"Uh, I am going to go find Zero for a moment." I flashed a grin then sped out of the door after the silent vampyre. Mike was a little puzzled, but he filed toward the wing in which the males' living quarters were. That left Kaname and Yuki alone.

"This will be the first time that the Night Clan will be presented with my decision to love a mortal." Kaname told Yuki softly, taking both of her hands.

Yuki sighed with the realization. Her gaze fell to Kaname's chest, unable to meet his own red eyes. Her shoulders slumped. "Oh. There will be disapproval."

Kaname gently lifted her chin so that she would be forced to meet his eyes, where she got lost in the deep, swirling pools of his soul. "Know that some do not value humans the way that I do, Yuki. They see them only as prey, not as souls -- for even the soul of a vampyre is different from the soul of a human. We are instinctual, and thus cruel. I am this way: caring more for my own survival than others. But know that I value your soul above mine because of this. I will do anything and everything for you. No matter what the Night Clan may say. Tonight you will walk into that ballroom on my arm proudly, and I will be proud of you. Understand?"

"Kaname, you do care for others. Your whole life has been about saving your sister so that the two of you can right vampyrekind." Yuki said.

"Perhaps my actions have indicated that, but truly everything I have done for good I have done without my heart. The war, saving Zero, everything. I fought the war because I had to. I saved Zero because I did not want to loose you."

Yuki was a little shocked at this revelation, but managed to keep her composure. "You aren't like the rest of them, Kaname. You are not cold-hearted. How could you be, caring for your sister when you were little and caring for me, now, telling me these things?"

"Yuki, you deny it."

"No. I know you, Kaname. You have not changed since you saved me from that assassin. You have not changed since loving your parents and mourning their deaths. You have not stopped loving your sister. Your love for her is the reason you fought that war, whether you think so or not. You have allowed yourself to be pulled into the senate for the good of people, not because you wanted to have power."

"I am a hating being, Yuki."

"What are we discussing? That other vampyres will not like me, or that you think you are a cruel vampyre?"

Kaname sighed, and let his eyes close and her face drop. "You will walk with me into this ballroom today as my love, but never as my queen, Yuki. You cannot be a vampyre."

This was not the subject they had started with, but Yuki was glad it was being discussed. "You wanted me to be like you, or so it seemed, a while ago."

"I was acting on instinct."

"Because that is what people want to do when they are in love: they want to be together. I cannot stand it when you push me away, Kaname." At that moment, Yuki jumped as high as she could and tried to kiss Kaname, but missed and ended up sprawling into him.

Kaname's face was sad as he paused, then let his instincts take control. He picked her up and kissed her.

"Zero! Wait!" I called, running toward him. Kaien glanced at me and kept going. Zero stopped and turned to me. "There are things on your mind I want to discuss." I said.

"Like what? You think I'm gonna sit here and cry my eyes out to you about my past?" he grumped.

"No. I am talking about your feelings for Yuki. Zero, she has a huge place in your heart that can never be filled by anyone else. She was there for you when you needed her. You think you have lost her, but she was never yours."

Zero gawked at me. I could tell he was about to pull out the Bloody Rose Gun and do some damage, but before his fury could overcome him he let it go in an exhale. I could see in his eyes that knew that I was right.

"Think hard. What is Yuki to you?"

"Love."

"Think of her with Kaname, and you with someone who loves you more than you can imagine, and you love that person back. Now what is Yuki to you?"

"Love." Zero said again, but again his tone showed me that he was letting go.

"Right. She is an angel to you, the one that brought you back. She will never leave you. Even in Kaname's arms, she has given a piece of herself to you. Do not turn your back on her because of her decision."

"I . . ." Zero did not finish.

"Come to the ball, Zero. I know there is someone out there for you. Maybe not at the ball, but she is there. Closer than you think." I gave him an assuring smile.

"How the hell are you getting to me so easily?" he asked, frustrated.

I grinned. "I know your mind better than you want to. Not only do I have the key to your room, I have the key to your closet."

He rolled his eyes. "What are you, some sort of nun?"

"Not exactly. But I did help, did I not?"

"You did." Zero admitted. He grimaced. "So, I am going to this ball alone."

"More than half of the people attending in our party will be alone." I said.

Zero sighed. "You get on my nerves, and I do not appreciate it. Your character is nauseating. Yet I cannot deny you."

"Exactly." I winked. "Now, go find a tux. We are leaving in thirty minutes."

***

We went back to the mansion and the men and the women got rooms on opposite sides of the huge building. It was my idea. The men left first, because it would not be good if they were late. The women took longer, but also it was best if we were fashionably late. Those in our room were Yuki, Rima, Ruka, and me. Seiren left with the men. While she seemed to like me (and she reminded me much of Kayla) her job was to guard my brother. So she was the first one we dressed. (Those who had had dresses made or fitted had done so in advance.)

In regard to my gifts: I felt like warm waves were rocking me. I could not get my smile to even tone down a little.


	5. Our Dance

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Five_

Our Dance

Across the room, Mike shivered in a tuxedo even more elaborate and beautiful than the one he had worn to the Senate. He stood beside Kaname where people lined up to speak to him and obstructed the paths of dancers. Ichijo smiled reassuringly at him to no avail.

"Are you afraid that you cannot dance?" Ichijo asked him.

"It is not only that," Mike replied.

"Calm down. When you see her, your fears will go away. She will be all that matters." Kain assured him.

Seiren just smiled to herself.

"It's not like he's getting married tonight." Senri said.

"No, but you can feel that it will be a momentous night, can you not?" Kaname put in. A grin spread across his face when I informed him of our arrival. My brother turned to the men crowding around him, most of them pleading for him to take their daughters as his wife or to get them more money. "Please, excuse me. A woman has arrived who needs my attention. I must now go dance with my dear girl." In a flourish, Kaname turned and practically glided to the door of the beautiful room.

The double doors were pulled open by guards, one of which reported to a headset my arrival. When I looked in at the people in the ballroom, I felt a lot less intimidated than I thought I would. Beautiful in my fluffy purple Victorian dress, all was as it should have been. I was already their queen.

Ichio quickly climbed up the steps to the stage on which the orchestra sat, now going silent. He took a mike and signaled to the door through which I had just entered. Everyone was quiet, and a few glanced at me. "Ladies and gentlemen, our guest of honor has arrived: the woman whose trial was recently won, and who saved us from being overrun by a dictator. It is because of her that we gather here today."

The room erupted with clapping and chatter.

"Thank you very much dear Ichio-sama for your courteous introduction, the senate for hosting this marvelous event to celebrate what I hope to be the turn of my life, and everyone who has attended in honor of everything that has happened in the past few days. It all means very much to me. Now, please, everyone enjoy this beautiful night." I projected my voice so that everyone could hear. This was my political voice.

Everyone clapped again, and the music stared up. Some people resumed their dancing, but many bombarded me – many that had not in recent days. But I did see how Kaname took one of Yuki's hands and examined her beautiful dress, similar to a mermaid-dress. He smiled and smiled, and she smiled back.

"You are so beautiful, Yuki," was all that he could say, but what his voice said that he loved her. Yuki understood that.

"So are you, Kaname. You always have been beautiful to me." she said, telling him that she loved him, too.

"My dear girl, will you please accompany me in this dance? We can dance slowly, if you wish."

"Of course. I want nothing else more in the world." Yuki said: she had accepted his invitation to be his love.

Kaname delightedly took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor of gawking people. (The Night Class smiled knowingly.) Holding her oh-so-carefully, he led her in a beautiful dance that scarcely had anything to do with the lively orchestral music.

I kept an eye on both them and the men on the other side of the room while talking with people who acted like my subjects. Ruka hung around me for a while, but Rima went straight for Senri Shiki and they started to prance around and twirl with the others.

Mike turned to Kain but did not meet him in the eye. "She is really busy. I will go talk to her later."

"You need to see her, and you cannot see her through all of these people. Only then will you be happy." Kain said.

Mike was beginning to get the feeling that they were not talking about his fears.

"Well, you can certainly stay here if you want to. I am going to go talk to my friends."

"You mean Ruka."

Kain said nothing and disappeared into the crowd.

Seiren grinned at Zero. "So, are you going to pretend to guard Yuki or are you going to dance with me?"

Zero knew that her question was whether he was going to let Kaname take care of her or if he was going to go dance/vent with the woman protective of Kaname. He figured it would be a stress relief. Seiren seemed to like him, and seemed to be open to being used as a stress reliever. So it was a win-whatever.

Zero and Seiren went out onto the intricately painted marble dance floor and started dancing and talking.

Probably an hour passed. The moon was high in the air. Mike talked to many people, too, and was glad for this excuse. At this point, Kaname stopped dancing and Yuki asked why.

"There is something I need to do before . . ." he did not finish his thought, but pulled Yuki onto the stage. He whispered something to the director, then after the last song had finished, picked up the mike. "Ladies and gentlemen, this song is dedicated to Amara and Michelangelo, who have endured much but have learned that death cannot keep them apart." With that, clapping and awing commenced, and Kaname led Yuki onto the balcony.

Ruka emerged from the crowd and grabbed my hand. "This way." she said, and pointed in a general direction. I thanked her and started toward my destination. Kain was suddenly shoving Mike toward the center of the room. Mike was blushing. "Come on, man. The least you can do after trying to die on her is give her a dance at your ball."

"Not the way that that sounded," Mike stuttered, eyes wide.

Then Kain was gone and Mike and I were face-to-face in the middle of the ballroom. The music began then, and something was taken from me, as would a toy: my political façade. Something was taken from Mike, too: fear. Mike, a mediocre dancer already because of his friendship with the sons of Cotillion teachers, forgot all of his moves. We simply held each other however we saw fit, and moved gracefully to the music. It was the work of the Higher Being; everyone took to the walls to get out of our way and fought to be on the front row to see our performance. Mike and I were dreaming again, but this time we were awake and had complete control over our physical bodies, too.

There were two songs in the line-up, for Kaname had known that the people would want an encore, though I do not know how. The first song was "Kells." The second song was "Aisling." Both were my mother and father's favorite songs. The way Mike and I danced to them was similar to ballet, the most romantic dance of all and also the favorite of my parents. They loved one another, and they danced every morning as the moon set, sometimes to no music at all. Kaname and I stayed up to watch them until a nanny found us and beckoned us to bed.

I stared deep into Mike's eyes. I possessed what my parents had; perhaps better. I sort of felt them in us. It felt so beautiful.

The songs ended too soon. We came to a stop slowly, ending in an embrace. I smiled, my eyes closed. Mike's hand was on the back of and his jaw was on the top of my head, his body curved down around me. Our breathing was hardly fast at all from the dancing. We could have been all alone in that ball room.

* * *

I have to express all of the thanks in the world to my friends Benjamin, Jewel, and Kayla, all of which have read my FanFiction in the past two weeks. (Finally.) You guys have no idea what it means to me!! :D


	6. The Inevitable Questions

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Six_

The Inevitable Questions

Kaname smiled at Yuki, getting down on one knee. Yuki was so shocked she looked angry. Overwhelmed, she looked around to see if anyone was spying. Then she met Kaname's eyes, and her face relaxed into love.

"Wow. This is unexpected." she said simply.

Kaname grinned. "It is inevitable. There is nothing anyone can do to change how I feel for you, and how I believe you feel for me. So why not marry? In vampyre years, I am very much of age."

"But I am not," Yuki said, but was not saying no.

"Perhaps no, but you know that your age is irrelevant."

"You are right." Yuki sighed. "Are you certain, though?"

Kaname knew there was something bothering Yuki. "Yes. And maybe, in time, we can be more alike than just our sur names. I think there are things that need to be fixed at present, first, though."

Yuki smiled. "I know. I am more perceptive than you think."

"So, will you?"

Yuki laughed and joined Kaname on her knees. "Of course! You have no idea how long I have wanted you to be mine!" She wrapped him in her arms tight, and he did the same to her. They laughed and hugged and then, kissed.

Seiren chuckled at the scene. "We are good. They have not spotted us."

"I don't think they could've if they had wanted to." Zero shrugged.

"How are you?" Seiren asked.

"Fine, I guess."

"She's still your best friend."

"Yeah, I know."

Seiren smiled. "Come on, Mr. Serious. Let's go dance some more. They can have their privacy."

Zero grinned to himself. He had almost had Yuki's first kiss. It seemed, however, that his love for her was on a different level from Kaname's, and no matter what it could not be broken. No matter what angle it was looked at from, Zero had something with Yuki that Kaname did not.

Seiren understood everything. She was given less credit than she deserved. Despite trying to kill him a couple of times, Seiren actually liked Zero. She had wanted to be friends with him, to get to know him (though she already knew him better than he thought possible), and now was her chance. Zero didn't mind his new friend, either. He kinda liked having her around to talk to.

Kaname and Yuki reentered the ballroom. I knew what had happened. Now my gifts' warnings were not pleasant, but bracing. My brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law smiled in my direction. Our spectators still cheered, wishing for another encore. They did not understand why our dancing was so entrancing to them. Kaname gave me a grin and a wink.

I pulled back from Mike, letting go of one of his hands. Now we faced the stage, where Ichio took the mike, smiling. I do not think I have seen his eyes as wide and sparkling.

"Well, few of you may know of the secondary reason I have gathered you all here today. You are the future of the Night Clan, and thus now have great input with the senate. Tonight I will ask the Kuran siblings and Michelangelo if they will join the senate. Together, all of us united can prevent almost-dire situations like they got us out of recently. Many important people have vouched on this decision being yours, as well have vouched for those whom we ask to join the senate. This decision, if yes is agreed upon, will result in a better future, and will also put pacifism toward humans into play. So, Amara, Kaname, Michelangelo: are you willing to devote your lives to bettering the Night Clan?"

Kaname was suddenly behind me, slightly to my left, his arm around Yuki. Mike smiled like a man proud and willing. I smiled at Ichio, who of course knew our answers already.

"We accept."

"Then, all present that agree to their joining the senate, say 'aye.'"

Everyone did so. When Ichio asked those who apposed to express so by like sign, no one uttered a sound. Those who disapproved of me had not attended the ball, as one could expect.

"Then, I am proud to present to you the newest members of the senate." Ichio announced.

Again there was cheering.

Ichio had planned this. He had seen his senate crumbling as soon as it was built, and so he relied heavily on the Kurans to keep the peace. He had been enchanted by my glow as an infant, and had been lulled into thinking that I would make more of a difference on the senate than my parents.

My victory was thus bittersweet.

Vampyres keep hidden agendas.


	7. The Attack

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Seven_

The Attack

And then, I gasped and was slammed into the – well, it would have been the floor except for Mike catching me – arms of my love as if the weight of the universe had just struck me. Mike, Kaname, and Yuki just gawked for a moment. It could not be perceived that such a thing had happened then and there as it did. Most of our friends (with the exception of Zero and Seiren) gasped, and after a moment of stood still before rushing toward the center of the ballroom.

My eyes fluttered open. When I came back to myself, I was very happy that the first face I saw was Mike's. He was holding me, in front of everyone, not caring about what had just happened but honestly stricken with true worry for me.

"He just cannot get used to that." Senri muttered.

I smiled slowly up at Mike.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"Now is not the time to be needing blood," Kaname warned almost silently.

"I . . . can deal for a while." I said. "Now is time for action." Using Mike to steady myself, I took my own weight. Then I met Kaname's eyes steadily. "Protect Ichio."

Then everything came apart. Kaname took off. Ichijo was about to rush Yuki to a corner to stay safe, but then Zero and Seiren appeared out of the crowd and the two vampyre hunters' weapons emerged. Seiren grinned. She and Zero had known this would happen. That was one of the many things they vented over. Guards emerged from the doors but the attackers were already inside. Men and women alike tore after Ichio, Mike, Kaname, our friends, and me.

There were maybe twenty. Amateurs who had no choice but face the Night Class and friends of ours. Caught up in the fighting, it did not occur to them that they had no chance.

They were the first wave. The second wave was even smaller.

"Mike," I whispered.

Finding that our friends were covering all of our sides, Mike turned all of his attention to me. Weak, I fell into his arms again. Mike was at a loss for words.

Why would the Higher Being offer me up like this? Why not send me a bracing warning like before? Now Mike's life was being risked, too.

The rebellion produced guns.

_Everything I do is for a reason. _

I somehow knew what had been planned, though it had been kept from me on purpose. Bullets flew everywhere, ripping through Ichijo's arm and whistling by Mike. It would have gotten his neck if he had not moved. He was forced to duck three more. I could not believe this!

_The only betrayal here is from you._

Screaming people swarmed out of the building. So the Higher Being had a plan? I had my own way. I roared and stood, summoning strength straight from the air. The electric current that produced made the air hot; crackling was deafening, and things took on far brighter shades compared to the atmosphere beforehand.

Mike watched for two seconds until the way he was moving called for his head to turn. As he turned his hands moved skillfully through space, stopping fired bullets in their paths and redirecting them. I was already moving parallel to him; as the people around me ducked, I jumped over them and with a quick strike to the head downed a woman. No blood was drawn – I made sure of that – but she was knocked completely unconscious. Then I whirled around and kicked a male in the head, inflicting on him the same fate.

Bullets kept coming. Ruka was hit in the shoulder and, crying out in pain, fell. Across the room, Ichio was hit in the hand before Kaname finished the assassin off. Zero screamed, but not in pain.

"They have vampyre hunters!"

No! It is happening! How can I stop this from happening!? I am against the Higher Being!

_No, dear. I am not against you, so therefore there is no way we could be enemies. Just let things happen._

NO!

I felt another wave of blackness come over me. It was like I was being put to sleep with warm milk and cookies – where is one's will power?! And how about Germans?! I love Germans! I love the language! Why was the sky spinning?! Kaname has a pretty face – that attribute is thanks to Mother. . . .

Kaname screamed like bloody murder, "_Seiren_!" This made me mad. What about Yuki? Why say his bodyguard's name and not Yuki's?

Mike's face looked so sad and frightened. The people pouring in through the windows were so good with their guns that all of the guards fell. They probably meant a lot to Mike. The way he looked at me made me know that he wanted my help. Well, who would not want the help of the most powerful person on Earth?!

Six people were barreling toward Mike and me. I got closer to him as our friends around us pushed back and finished off the baby of a first wave of attack. Now that I think on it, I think that six is all that there were of the second wave. Oh, well; they were really strong. Zero was strong like them. Zero is nice.

Why was Mike holding me? Ooh, I felt wet and I did _not _like it. Mike is so sweet. I want to kiss him so badly. . . . What? Why does he look like he is suffering! He winced! What happened!?

I think I gasped in my haze of white and red. My eyes wide, I watched as one of the six, now not ten feet away, cut Aido down on his way to save Mike and me. I felt a little jolt as Mike's body twitched on impact again. He cried out this time.

Where was the rest of the Night Class?

Oh, Mike, I love you . . .

Mike screamed this time. In one last excerpt of power, I glared at the hands and the machines held in them. They were hurting my love. Let them die. I think they died. . . .

I blacked out into a peaceful sleep, knowing Mike was holding me (even if we were both limp on the ground at this point) and that the beautiful screaming belonged to people with the wrong intentions. Evil does not deserve to die, either. But those wrong-intending people do. So there you have it. Good luck to them.

* * *

I am sorry it took me so long to update -- I had wanted my friends to read the chapter before this before it was posted but they did not and I did not want my readers waiting but anyhow I am late and I am sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. After the Attack

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Eight_

After the Attack

Michelangelo Thomson began surfacing at sunset. He was immediately reminded of his pain and, moaning, went back under. The second time he began waking up he gritted his teeth but forced himself farther. There were important things outside unconsciousness. "Where is Amara?" Michelangelo asked before his eyes were even open.

"Wha?" Kaname asked, shocked.

"Where . . . is she . . . the bullets . . ."

"Mike! Oh, we thought you would never wake up!" Yuki exclaimed, and ran to Mike's side. "A guard told us he heard you moaning but when we got here you were still out – but now you really are awake!"

He opened his eyes slowly, terrified of what he would find. He was looking at Yuki.

"Where am I? What happened?" Mike asked fiercely.

He was lying on something soft with something soft on top of him, like a sandwich. Yuki looked really tired from where she stood next to whatever device Mike was laying on. Kaname wrapped an arm around her, smiling at Mike.

"You are in the Night Clan Great Hall, in one of the private rooms. We were ambushed and nearly defeated by some sort of rebel group with guns. You were shot three times, and each time the bullets scarcely missed or grazed your heart. It is a miracle you survived." Kaname said.

"Yes, I remember that. So, what happened?"

Kaname's smile fell and he grimaced. "I ordered Seiren to escape with Yuki. I tried to get near the vampyre hunters, but they are so good with their guns . . . I took out a few before I got shot in the stomach. People were starting to evacuate, if they had not passed out already. Zero and I fought them and won. It was not very hard after the vampyre hunters' hands started falling off and their guns exploded. Only the two Amara knocked unconscious survived, and now they are being tortured to get them to give us answers."

Mike hardly felt sympathetic. "And our side?"

"All are recovering. Ichio got shot in the hand; Aido in the side; Ichijo in the arm and lower leg; Ruka in the shoulder; and various Night Class members had more minor injuries. Ruka lost enough blood to go unconscious, like you." Kaname said slowly and . . . with resentment.

There was something he was leaving out. Instead of getting sad or worried, Mike was growing bloodthirsty.

Through gritted teeth he growled, "Do not play around with me. Do not lay it on me gently. You have three seconds to tell me what happened to Amara before I kill you."

Seeing this vampyre side of Mike was no surprise to Kaname. He knew vampyrism changed even the nicest guys like Mike into threatening beasts. He sighed. "We do not know if she will make it. She was shot once in the back of the neck and once directly in the spine; she probably could not feel her wounds to want to get out of the way. She was shot sideways through the abdomen and at an angle in the left ribcage, once in the thigh and once in the left shoulder. Then she was shot once in the middle of her chest, a little above her heart; once in the stomach; once in the chest farther toward her right shoulder, and once in the heart. Ten in all."

"Yes. And she was given the last four while in my arms." Mike shook his head slowly. He had not realized he had been crying until he heard his own cracking voice.

"You did not let go of her." a voice said, and Ichijo walked into view. "You were hardly conscious but you fought us strongly for a long time when we tried to get you out of there before we calmed you down. You screamed and pitched a fit. That was a while after your wounds landed you on the floor; you had no blood to keep you . . . above a Level E. . . ."

Mike nodded a little too quickly. Now he understood the crazy awareness he felt. He was itching; the power was trying to hard to build up inside of him so that he could rise and fight. "I see."

"I would allow you to drink from your Master except that it might stunt her chances of reviving herself." Kaname explained grimly.

"And that it why you did not put her in here, next to me." Mike's voice was one of a man who was loosing everything. "You were afraid I would finish her off."

Kaname finally met Mike's eyes. He nodded once.

Mike let his eyes close. The fact that he had sunken so low as to hurt beautiful Amara and the screaming burning hot pain in his chest made him suicidal. His anger and his thirst for Yuki's blood made him murderous. His face showed vaguely all sorts of pain. The real monster was behind his eyelids, waiting.

"You and Ichijo have recovered. How long have I been out?"

"It has been six days."

"Why are we still in the Night Clan Great Hall?"

"It is so that we can be guarded."

Then the cycling air conditioner turned on and Mike's nose was bombarded with the provocative smell of Yuki's blood. He clutched the bed beneath him and said nothing. After a couple of seconds, Kaname got the memo. He took Yuki and Ichijo out of the room and locked the door behind them.

Inside his fancy prison, Mike squirmed and moaned. Some times he was blessed with unconsciousness. Anger raged through his aching heart. His physical heart he wanted to tear from his chest. At night, when moonlight danced on him through the windows, his pain became the least of his worries.

_I may be the moon, but you are the sun._

And he sobbed.

***

Ichio, Kaien, Kaname, and a handful of senators and friends sat around a table. No one was eating. No one was meeting anyone else's eyes. Kaname held Yuki's hand to keep himself together.

His baby sister was not going to survive.

They all knew what was going on. A rebellion known as The Association of Night Clan Well-Being was growing. There was stirring amongst pacifists. A war was sure to materialize. The fact that Amara had been wounded enough that she was now expected to let out her last breath any moment had made some relieved, and some had been pleasantly surprised to learn that she was, in fact, not all-powerful. Now the senate resented her death – now the death of a wrongly convicted and victorious pureblood and not the death of Amara Kuran. There was much disappointment, too. Even Kaname was disappointed, though it was not the first emotion he felt. He had thought that she would be the driving force of the senate. Now it was up to him. And he was just like the rest of them. Amara had insight no one else could ever possess -- among other assets, he was sure. He knew that he could lead the senate in a heartbeat, but she could save it.

Things such as these had been discussed fleatingly in the past few days, and now there was nothing else to say.

Waiters brought in glasses of blood. The uneventful meeting was adjourned; now it was time to eat.

Kaname felt that it was in vain. Still, he watched to make sure that even in her position Yuki ate a healthy amount.

Yuki came to Kaname's room that night and sat on his bed with mournful reflection. She sat there for a moment, wordlessly staring at the ground.

Kaname sighed. "What is it, dearest?"

"I see what has to happen, if your sister dies." she said.

"When she dies." Kaname corrected.

Yuki let her eyes close. "For you, I will give my humanity up. And I will join the senate. I can be insightful and wise like Amara, and I will help you save the world." In truth, Yuki hated the idea of being on the senate, and after seeing Mike she was not certain that she was right about vampyres not being cruel and instinctual. Kaname himself was appearing to turn cruel now.

Kaname ran a hand through his hair. "It is not a foolproof plan, love. You will not be accepted into the senate easily. Many are angry that I have chosen not to marry a pureblood."

"It is all we have."

Kaname sat up and took Yuki's hand. "You, kind Yuki, are all that I have. You are now the only light."

The pureblood prince lifted his true love and laid her down next to him. He wrapped them both in the covers, and as they held each other, they allowed one another to be comforted. She had come to comfort, but now she found herself crying softly into Kaname's nightshirt. Kaname blinked away a few tears of his own. Sleep scarcely found them that day.

***

One night, the TV switched on in Michelangelo's room. The News was the channel already picked. It was in Japanese. Mike remembered Amara, kind and patient, teaching him for hours on end. He remembered working so hard to please her. And yet, she always seemed to wish he wouldn't. He wanted to tell her it was okay, but he had thought at that point in time that those words would seem weird. What a fool he was! Now she was dead.

He was about to hurl the remote into the TV screen, but he decided to just turn it off. There was something else he needed to do.

He called home.

His mother picked up the phone. "I am not interested!" she snapped.

"Mom, it's me, Mike." he said calmly.

"Oh, Mike! It has not been long at all. What's going on? How did the ball go? OMG! You proposed, didn't you? Were you . . . safe?"

"Mom, please let me speak to Dad."

There was a sudden silence on the other end. "Oh, God. What happened?"

Mike did not answer, and he heard his mother breathe like she was about to cry. She ran and shoved the phone at Mike's father before abandoning them in a hurry.

"Uh, hello?" Mike's father stuttered.

"It's Mike."

Mr. Thomson's heart stopped for a second. "What is it?"

Mike hated that the death in his voice was recognizable even over the phone. He hated that he had to sound like he did. The one time he had dared look in the mirror, he had broken it with his fist.

"Dad, a rebel group ambushed us at the ball. I'm now a Level E."

"What?" before his father could think, he started trying to fix things. "But you don't sound crazy!"

"I am crazy. You cannot imagine my drive to kill."

"You are just angry that were wounded enough by the rebel group to almost get to a Level E. That's all. You aren't really a Level E – of course you're not!"

"I am." Mike caught himself choking up. "I am insane, Dad. The things I feel . . ." and his voice broke then.

"Mike, you sound so broken . . ."

"Amara is dead."

Mr. Thomson gasped. His eyes were wide. The pain he felt for his son overtook him for a moment, and there was nothing he could do to restrain himself but grab the arm of the desk chair in which he sat. This was the one thing no one would be able to help Mike with. He had lost . . . everything. His son was gone. Mr. Thomson covered his mouth with one hand. On the other end of the line, Mike broke down sobbing. His father shook his head in disbelief, tears rolling down his cheeks.

So it was over. They both knew what came next.

Yuki lay awake contemplating the next day. She had always known that there was more to Kaname and even to Zero. She had never expected that her life would be like this, though. She thought it would be like a fairytale, with a happy ending and a slain dragon. How she was wrong. This life was not like that at all. Why did it resemble . . . whiteness, redness, coldness, and even . . . adultness? So serious. It was like she and Kaname were already married and he was wrapped up in his job and . . . this is not what Yuki wanted. She had wanted things to be like in the old days with Kaname.

Ultimately, Yuki got out of bed and went to Kaname's room.

"Why did you hesitate?" Kaname asked.

"It was nothing." Yuki said, and cuddled against him. Kaname wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

I regret making my readers wait!! I'm so sorry. I have so much work to do! It may be another six days yet that you hear from me again! Please forgive me!


	9. Mike

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Nine_

Mike

Mike walked to his door and tried to open it, but it was locked. One moment, he had his leg in the air, about to kick it down. The next, he got himself under control and let it back down. "May I please be allowed to come out?" he asked.

The guards on the other side panicked. One, Mike heard, ran down the hall. The other panicked, breathing weird, and sweating. Mike was amused by this man. Soon the other man was back, Kaname in tow. Two other feet were hurrying after them. The guard unlocked both double doors and pushed them aside. Mike saw that the other feet belonged to Zero.

"Hello. How many days has it been?" Mike asked pleasantly.

"Nine." Kaname answered.

"What has happened?" It was as if he was asking for the weather report.

"We sent out spies to find out what is going on concerning The Association of Night Clan Well-Fare."

"Let's go into your room and talk." Zero suggested.

"No, thank you. I have been in that room for fifteen days. I would really like to go outside, perhaps, and walk around. We could talk then."

"You know why we cannot do that." Kaname said.

Normally Mike would have been submissive with Kaname but now Mike felt that, perhaps, he was as strong as him. "I am different from other Level E's, Kaname."

Kaname met Mike's challenging eyes with a threatening glare. He would not play around. "You may be more powerful than one, but you are not stronger. I will not risk any lives tonight."

Mike's smile fell. "I won't be here much longer, anyway."

All men went quiet for a moment. Kaname was a little shocked, but not surprised. Zero felt true compassion for Mike. "Well, let's take some guards with us."

Mike smiled grimly. "I won't fight too hard, if I can help it."

So the three of them and some guards made their way down the hall. Zero noticed how frail Mike looked, and how slow he walked. It seemed that his fever had subsided, but between the bullets and starvation, Mike was like a walking corpse. Of course, there was more to it, too: his eyes. Their state was caused by the death of Amara.

Two guards walked thirty yards in front of them, forcing everyone into rooms so that they would not trigger Mike's animal instincts.

It looked something like a walk to the guillotine. None of the walking looked at each other. Doors twenty yards behind them cracked open and people peeked at the passing. The men walked slowly, adjusting their speeds to match Mike's.

Mike stopped abruptly.

Zero put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, man."

Mike pulled himself together and they continued until they were standing on grass under stars.

It was glorious, the world outside his fancy prison. A heavy sigh eventually escaped Michelangelo. "I know you could – or perhaps, you are offering me your blood, but I don't want it."

Kaname's head hung. "Yes, I did not think you would."

"When I kill myself, I want it to be honorable." Mike requested. "I want to be alone, and I want it to be with a knife. Then I want to be buried next to Amara."

Kaname nodded slowly. Zero's fists clenched then unclenched. Both were very perplexed.

"Are you going to wait to see if Amara recovers?" Zero asked.

"No. No one told me, but I know her heart has stopped twice already. I know you have her hooked up to one of those heart rate machines now. It is only a matter of time before the last squiggly line goes flat and no one can get it back. Those bullets won't allow her to heal herself, and they are acting like giant aneurisms. She should have died already." Mike sighed. "I might as well get it over with today. My hunger is excruciating. I need to just go on to be with Amara."

"How did you know that . . . ?" Zero asked.

Mike smiled a small smile at Zero. "She is my sweet love."

Suddenly both Kaname and Zero were extremely ashamed. This man that had lost so much, they locked in his room instead of allowing him to enjoy his last moments. And they had treated him like a monster. Mike had not betrayed them; they had betrayed him. Especially since both of them were now going on with their lives when his was ending. Zero had not been happy since childhood and a few times with Yuki, and now he felt he had a reason to live in Seiren.

Kaname hugged Mike gently, knowing that if he were to hug him as tight as he had wanted, it was likely he would break him. But Mike had cried out all that was left of him, and now he only had to say goodbye. After hugging his brother, he hugged his other one, Zero. Then he stepped back to smile at them.

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah." Zero said, and handed Mike a knife from his pocket that he kept next to his Bloody Rose Gun. "See you."

Zero and Kaname took all of the guards into the building and did not look back.

Mike closed his eyes and smiled. Behind his eyelids, he saw Amara's smiling face. He saw the first time he met her. She had avoided him, but they had been like magnets. And she was so much happier having given in to him. Then she had friends. Then she had a family again. In her beautiful eyes he could always see how grateful she was, and he always wanted to tell her that it was okay. She did not have to be grateful. He loved her back.

He could sense the beeping of the machine a story above him. The windows were closed and the blinds were drawn, but he knew which room harbored his love. He sensed the beats begin to stutter and go too fast for a moment, then slow down until it was a second and then more before the next beep followed the last.

He took a bracing breath and held the knife at the ready. His face, disfigured because of his new species and ghost-like because of the past fifteen days, looked peaceful. At the last moment, Mike seemed to glow; as did Amara. Both were angels.

The last beep sounded.


	10. Awakening

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Ten_

Awakening

_Stop him_.

***

"Mike! Stop! She's awake!" Kaname screamed even before he opened the door. He grabbed Mike's arm with a violent grip and flung the knife away.

Mike's eyes said it all.

"Come on!" Kaname dragged Mike into the Night Clan Great Hall and up the steps. Mike, weak and near fainting, tripped over himself in an effort to keep up with Kaname. Amara's door was open and two gawking guards stood looking in. Kaname tore into the room where Zero was already quaking at the knees.

Mike could not believe it. The hope inside of him felt worse than the pain he had been feeling. His heart was going to explode.

Amara's hair was down -- something rarely seen -- and she was covered only by a bed sheet. The only bandage visible was on her bare left shoulder. Someone had been taking care of her, because all of the blood had been wiped away and it even looked like her hair had been combed. Or brushed, or whatever. Mike wished with every bone in his body that that person had been him. She was so fragile-looking and beautiful and helpless – these adjectives Mike used for Amara though he knew that, when she was conscious, she would rightly say the same about him. She looked like she had only been sleeping, the way one hand was lazily laying on her stomach and the other was resting on the pillow beside her face. The only indication of pain was in her eyebrows: they were ever-so-slightly pulled together.

Her eyes were open in little slits that just barely let him know she could see him.

She could see him.

"Mike?" Zero whispered, and suddenly Mike felt something warm trickling down his chest. Things started to go black and his face felt really cold.

"Mike!" Zero caught him the second his knees gave in.

"Amara," Mike whispered. He forced himself to see clearly and to take his own weight. His feet felt like led on his walk over to her.

She blinked slowly a few times and by the third she opened her eyes all of the way.

Mike fell to his knees next to the bed, his eyes unable to leave hers.

Amara's lips curved upward in a small smile. It was truly her. She always knew everything. She knew that the blood seeping through Mike's shirt was the result of his almost-suicide, but was only a minor cut. She knew that he was a Level E. She knew everything. And she loved him.

In a burst of energy, Mike got to his feet and took one of her hands. His other hand he stroked her hair with, as if coaxing her further into consciousness. Exhausted and leaking relief from his eyes in the form of tears that he didn't think he still possessed, he put his face next to hers and they both closed their eyes. Neither of them had to say a word.

Kaname was almost as happy that his sister was alive, but he knew it was Mike's time now. He and Zero left the room and went to tell everyone else of the good news.

* * *

For three days Mike did as he had wished so hard to do. He combed her hair gently, and put a cool cloth to her head because of her fever. He fed her blood from the cups Kaname had sent up to her. Kaname sent some for him, too, and once it was determined that his body would not reject it, Mike started looking healthier. But it was not just the blood that changed him. A Level E had never looked so much like a pureblood vampyre. The third day her fever started going down. She also said three words to him.

"I love you."

And with those three words, everything that was ever needed to be said was said.

"I love you, too."

Mike was spending the days (their nights) next to Amara, gladly tending to her every time she needed. Most of the time she just gave him a little bit of a thought about it. The wounds in her neck and chest made it very difficult to speak. When the doctor came, Mike did not leave the room. He turned his back when the doctor changed her dressings and when the nurses gave her baths without moving her. He would never leave. On the fifth day, the doctor did another routine check of her healing.

"It seems her healing has only _really_ begun since Amara-tono returned to conciousness. It is quite amazing, really. The rate of tissue growth has quadrupled," the doctor murmered.

_That is the doing of the Higher Being. At first, I thought It was going to take you from me that night, but it seems there is much I do not know. Ther is a reason for everything._

Mike turned slightly and smiled at Amara.

"I can really see now where the muscle tissue is reforming, and it looks like the cracking in her ribs is completely healed. The actual rib that got hit is going to need a while, since the bullet obliterated the bone. The vessels and arteries are able to transport blood now. The heart has almost rebuilt its walls. At least it is beating in time. It is beating slowly to prevent itself from rupturing the new growth. Her stomach wall is weak, but is doing its job. The wound in her thigh is the most benign of the wounds. And though very little damage was caused in her neck it is still imperative that she does not move it." To check the injuries to her spine, the doctor ran some regular diagnostics and then asked Amara to blink if she felt him tapping various areas. It was determined that her spinal cord was also healing well.

Mike was in awe. "All of these improvements in five days?"

"Yes." the doctor turned and grinned at Mike. "She may well be able to stand in a week."

"Wow."

"Yes." the doctor nodded.

And more days passed. Another five days after that, Amara was able to speak to people. She talked very little, but she could. Mike stayed with her all of the time. Until the doctor came and again examined her.

He walked over to Mike and spoke rather quietly. "Michelangelo-sama, would it be alright if I spoke to Amara-tono alone?"

A little shaken, Mike nodded and left. Less than a minute later, the doctor opened the door and departed. Mike went in and took Amara's hand.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Amara smiled but did not meet his eyes. "It is nothing. Do not fret."

Mike really wished then that Amara had felt it necessary or had wanted to give him at least false details that made sense to keep his mind from wandering, but she did no such thing. So he worried and worried.

Kaname drank his supper with Mike and Amara in her room a couple of mornings later. After a while, Kaname got down to the point.

"Things are falling into place again, I am afraid. Mike, I need you for a mission."


	11. Mike's Mission

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Eleven_

Mike's Mission

Mike hated the idea of leaving Amara. Almost as much, he hated Kaname's mission for him.

"I know you loathe it, but you must go." Amara smiled at Mike, speaking softly. They were alone now. Mike would not have to leave until the next day.

"Being a Level E sucks."

"It will not suck for long." Amara's right arm raised her hand to stroke Mike's hair. He leaned on her bed next to her, bending over her slightly. "I will regain my strength, and then I will let you have my blood. Everything will be better, then."

"But once one has fallen, there is no return."

Amara smiled a very different smile from a normal one. "Ah, but who knows best?"

Mike raised his eyebrows. She had not used this on him in a while. "You do."

"Precisely."

Mike wondered what had made Amara whimsical like that. Now he was curious. She was quite contagious, and Mike actually allowed himself to be hopeful about his situation.

"Now, go help my brother. I will miss you every second you are gone." Amara told him. "And you _will_ get back. Do not worry. There are benefits to being what you are."

"Only a few, but I suppose it is lucky timing anyway. I will return soon." Mike said, and bent to kiss Amara. He paused just before his lips touched her's when he saw that she was wincing.

_My heart cannot take it, my love, _she told him after a few moments.

Mike understood and was sad. He could hear her heart crazily flitting about, and he straitened.

Amara smiled and closed her eyes. _You will return soon._

When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

***

Mike stared into his reflection in the building next to him. His bulging red eyes were repulsive and horrifying. His mouth, surrounded by lips that now stretched farther than they ever should have, was occupied with fangs and a snakelike tongue. His pupils darted about when he was not forcing himself to be calm. He found himself laughing at odd times. So often he found himself staring at Amara, thinking of the blood inside of her. He was so repulsive. Long, sharp finger- and toenails grew from his bony fingers and toes, which sprouted from long, bony hands and feet. His muscles always looked tensed and awkwardly oversized, and he had no fat left anywhere on his body. His voice, when it had not been used for a while, sounded like the scratchy wining of some sort of beast. Often he could be seen hunched over, staring at his hands like he had forgotten everything there was to remember. Often he found he actually didn't remember. Even the most important facts eluded him at times.

What horrified him the most was when Amara, who always new what he was thinking even when this happened, laid in her bed and said nothing while Mike slowly looked up at her and his head began to fill with knowledge that was untrue and thought of her as something that she was not. She said nothing though his thoughts were surely something like mental abuse to her. But she would meet his eyes knowingly and calmly. It was only after about five minutes of that that Mike would realize, and look away.

Mike knew he was a wretched being. He disgusted himself.

Yet, somehow, Amara still loved him.

The night was still and quiet on the outside of the building. It would not be for long. Mike had no reason to wait except that he was preparing himself.

Then he got to his feet and made for the door. It flew open as his raw instincts took over. Breathing and laughing at the same time, grinning maniacally, Mike quickly took stock of the room. It was filled with people who were waiting for the return of a messenger who, Kaname knew, had just finished conversing with a spy in the Night Clan Great Hall. They all stared at Mike, watching his pupils dilate and re-dilate and jump around. Something deep down inside whispered, _Am I acting, or is this really me?_

"I was there! I was there! I saw her! I saw her!"

"Saw who?" a man asked.

"The Princess Kuran! I saw her!" Mike screamed and laughed. "Pretty! Lots of shiny pieces!"

"What do you mean? She died?"

"Pretty pieces of her all over the place!"

"How did you see her?"

"I spied on her from her closet for a real long while! A real long while in her closet! She smells nice! Real nice! But my buddy who told me about this place died. The man got her, my buddy. Before she became pretty pieces – not as pretty as Princess pieces, no – she told me to tell her buddies. So now you are my buddies! My pretty buddies! Are you going to be pretty pieces?"

There was a silence among the men and women. They were mourning. The man who had been doing the speaking met the eyes of an incredibly beautiful woman who had caught Mike's attention earlier. She stood after nodding to him sadly and walked over to Mike. When she extended a hand, Mike flinched away.

"It is alright. You poor thing. I care about you. You can be helped here."

Mike glanced at her for a moment, and almost trusted her. But he trusted Amara more. He let out a small laugh, then lunged for her extended hand and bit it. She screamed and shook him off. "Pretty pieces! Be pretty pieces!" Mike shrieked, clawing after her.

"Go, go!" one of the men shouted. Suddenly guns were produced.

"No! Let him go!" the woman cried.

Everyone was shocked into silence. The only thing that could be heard was Mike's maniacal laughter. Slowly the woman met the eyes of everyone in the room.

"This man has done us a great service today, never mind my wound. He is a creature to be pitied. Our sister entrusted her last secret to him, and he delivered it to us. He deserves to live out his last days where it is safest to him: alone." she said. "This man has delivered her message: our enemy is dead." A few tears trickled down her face. "Thank you so much."

Mike cocked his head and started growling at her, a response to her lying. Then he ran from the building.

He met Kaname a mile away where he had stopped the car carrying the female spy. She was too good to catch while with other maids in the Night Clan Great Hall, so the one in the car had to be her. Kaname now sat in the back seat of the car, controlling the driver. Leaning against the window the unconscious woman sat. Mike climbed in on the other side of Kaname, tears running down his cheeks.

"I hate this." he whispered.

"I know. But you did well. Did you see the woman from the picture?" Kaname asked.

"Yes." Mike sighed, staring out of the window at the clouds which competed with the beautiful moon. " It was all as you said it would be."

Kaname didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified.

The car rolled forward.


	12. Confessions and a Change

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Twelve_

Confessions and a Change

At some point Amara decided to walk to dinner. It was long before the date that the doctor had said that she would. She was definitely Amara. Determination pushed by ferocity. Then she decided almost immediately that they were going to move back into the mansion, despite the rebellion. Only their closest friends she allowed with them that time. Kaname had even told her who was running the rebellion, but she was a rebel herself. She was the most hopeful person Mike knew.

He mused over her.

Amara grinned at him from where she sat in the window seat of her parents' bedroom. Yes, now she visited their room quite often. She discussed secretly with Mike the possibility of moving into it. (They both knew that they would have to buy different linens, though.) And when her eyes drifted over to her family's portrait, in her eyes love was dominant. Sure she felt remorse and guilt, but she did not feel anger or hate because of their demise.

"Amara?" Mike asked. She turned to him where he sat in a chair. Her face showed that she was wary. Mike paused for a moment, not knowing if it was the best thing to ask, but decided to go through with it. "Amara, what did the doctor tell you in private?"

She hid her shock after a second. "It was nothing of consequence." she said casually, but Mike could tell that she didn't mean what she said.

Mike knew she needed him to know. He sat next to her on the window seat and took her hands. "What is it?" he asked gently.

Amara sighed and looked away. "It has nothing to do with you, and I am fine."

"No you aren't."

Amara leaned on him then, and Mike wrapped his arms around her. "One of the bullets . . . it ripped right through me. The only one that left my body. It took something with it."

Mike was so full of fear he could not speak. He was tensing as he waited for her to continue.

But then Amara giggled at the same time that a few tears soaked through Mike's shirt. "I cannot bear children."

"Oh." Mike had been sure it was something terrible, giving her months to live. Now he was weak with relief. "Oh."

"I am sorry," they said at the same time. Then they pulled back and stared at each other. Their embarrassment disappeared and they just hugged.

"It was a part of the plan. The Higher Being has a plan for everyone. My plan specifically does not include children." Amara told him. "See, my unconscious days I actually spent being educated. I learned that I am not the first of my kind. There were others before me. Only a few of them were successful. Many ignored their guiding hands, and were destroyed. I am the first pureblood to be sent. Humans were always used at first because of their gentle nature. This time, a pureblood was chosen because the war now originates not in the humans' faith and love but in the vampyres'. They have become to controlling and cruel. We are the only race able to rule the entire world, and if that happens while we are all so awful, all hope would be nonexistent. Vampyres were created to keep everyone in check, but all they have done is make things worse. A human can no longer do the job I am now destined to."

"Do you think you might fail? It is a big job."

Amara grinned. "No."

Mike grinned back sadly. Of course she would say that. She would not state her fears.

"You know, this is the first time a servant such as me has had such an immensely powerful help as you, and the first time that the two servants have been in love like us." Amara whispered. "That is one of the reasons I doubt I will fail: you."

A smile crept onto Mike's face.

Amara heard his heart beating like the wings of a bat. "What else is there to ask me that makes you feel upset?"

"You have to understand: I hate being a Level E. I cannot stand it. I am so erotic and unfocused most of the time. I am going to slip away." Mike confided.

Amara closed her eyes. "You want to know why I won't just change you now." Mike did not respond, so Amara continued. "No one has ever drunk my blood before. The blood of normal purebloods can prolong a vampyre's decent to a Level E. You are already a Level E, so a normal pureblood's blood will not work on you. One would think that my blood would reverse the curse of being a Level E, but . . . but it could do anything to you. We are not normal. You could go mad with power. You could die a severely painful death. I do not want the responsibility of whatever may happen to you, and even more I do not wish to see it."

"I will be happy whether I die or am healed. I will not remain in this state." Mike said.

"I am . . . so scared." Amara whispered.

"Please."

"Now?" Amara's voice was filled with fear and pain.

"Yes."

Amara pulled back and searched Mike's eyes.

"Please, Amara. You know the things I think! You can see my face now – the face of a monster. I can't take it any longer."

Amara kissed him. "You can think those things. I don't mind. I know you cannot help it."

"I don't want to! It's terrible. I will kill myself unless you at least try."

Amara knew he was bluffing, but still she stopped kissing him and stared into his eyes. She saw his pupils, which did not dilate. She saw him glancing around, and heard him clench his teeth. He was going to loose control. He was in pain now. He would be in torture soon. His hands reached for her, and she took them in her own.

"Mike, I don't know what will happen to you but I love you. I really do. I will not go on without you." Amara said.

"I know. I love you too."

Amara stood and led him to the bed. "I do not know what will happen . . ."

"It's okay." Mike said. His eyes were huge with excitement.

Amara closed her eyes and turned away. "Lie down. The process could be jarring; more so than the initial transformation from human to vampyre." She heard him lying down behind her. Hugging herself tight, she turned back to face him.

Mike was breathing hard. His widened mouth was leaking saliva. He kept clenching and re-clenching his mouth of fangs. Amara felt pity for him. She took a deep breath.

She had no right to be scared of his bite. That was how she got him into this position in the first place.

Amara crawled onto the bed next to him cautiously. Nervously, she adjusted her dress but Mike seemed like he needed her blood that instant. Amara made the snap decision to offer him her arm to bite, but he grabbed it before she could register.

"Neck," he growled, and yanked her closer. Amara yelped as he bit into her. He drank so much that she passed out. Only when she had half a drop left did Mike start seizing.

Amara woke up and got off of him, and prayed as Mike screamed and thrashed, every muscle in his body constricting painfully. His eyes had rolled back.

Kaname burst through the door, Yuki following quickly behind. When he saw what was going on, he was mesmerized. Just like Amara, he could not look away. Yuki paused in the doorway.

Mike exploded with light at his last, long scream. It was brilliant. Everyone in the room was blinded, but the light did not hurt. The white light sparkled and danced, taking Amara's breath away. Kaname gasped and took Yuki's hand. It was probably brighter than the light when Amara was born. Everyone stood, in awe, for ten seconds. It seemed like an etermity. Mike's voice became softer, and Amara's heart felt warm. He was not in pain. Slowly, it started dying down. When the transformation was complete, Mike was lying on the bed in the same position as before, still with wide eyes.

But now he was even more beautiful; incredibly beautiful. There was no trace of evilness or monstrosity or anything _wrong _about him. In fact, he was so perfect that it hurt.

Mike's hazel eyes met Amara's. His eyes were red no longer.

Amara laughed and laughed. Her angel was alright -- now he was better than alright! Mike sat up and hugged her and laughed, too. Kaname grinned at Yuki and they left, though it was hard to walk out of Mike's presence. Mike then carried Amara to the kitchen where she refilled on blood tablets. Mike was so happy. The servants the senate had sent to work for them stared as the odd couple passed, but were so taken with their beauty that for a moment they forgot who the two were. They almost followed them.

That evening he called his parents and told them everything.

***

Ben glowered at the lunch table.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Stephen asked. "You are really annoying me now."

Jewel let out a long sigh. "It's just so . . . lonely."

"What they heck? There are, like, ten people at this table. Can you seriously say that?" Stephen frowned.

Jewel sighed again. "Well, it's not . . . _there_."

"What's not?" Kayla asked. "Your gift?"

"No. It's there. That's how I knew about everything." Jewel said. "They came here and told me all of this stuff, and now they are off living a fairy tale and not updating us for months at a time."

"What are you talking about?" Alexa burst, exasperated.

"Amara and Mike. They were attacked again, and Amara almost died, and Mike turned into a Level E, then Amara recovered and turned Mike into a pureblood with her freaky blood." Ben said lowly. "I mean, _seriously. _Why leave us out?"

Stephen was about to demand how Ben knew all of that when everyone noticed Anna smiling to herself dreamily. Without waiting for anyone to prompt her for an explanation, she said, "Isn't it wonderful?"

The group looked at her for a long moment, then at their food.

"Yeah." Jewel said. "But I'm seriously going to cuss her out if I don't end up with a Romanian vampyre somehow."

Ben grinned evilly.

"What's your deal?" Alexa asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all . . ."

* * *

I'm sorry if that last part messed up the flow at all. I felt we needed to hear from Amara and Mike's friends. They all mean a lot to them; and their real-life counterparts mean a lot to me. :) Amara and Mike don't mean to leave them out. . . .


	13. His Wish

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Fourteen_

His Wish

Yuki took Kaname's hand in hers. Mike was on the phone with Benjamin, discussing how Kaname could probably let them meet Hiro Mashima, the mangaka of "Fairy Tail". Yuki and Kaname sat on the other side of the entertainment room, watching TV. Senri sat on the arm of the couch, barely paying attention to anything at all. Ichijo and Kain were playing tricked-out catch outside while Aido sat in the dirt and watched them. The three were probably discussing things like mangas and girls. As you can imagine, Kain was pretty quiet. Ruka was only on the other side of the mansion, tending to the overgrown Kuran garden with Rima, who was there only to talk but who worked in the meantime. Seiren and Zero were in the library. Was anyone left out?

Amara was reading an old book Kaname had used to read to her. The moonlight was scarce through the thick clouds, but reading was no trouble to her still. The marble bench on which she sat was beautiful, as were the flowers that had grown over the pathway to encircle it. Ruka and Rima laughed when Amara failed to respond to a question.

Amara looked up, a far-away look on her face. "I am sorry; what did I miss?"

Ruka and Rima exchanged grins. Then Ruka put a hand on Amara's shoulder. "It doesn't matter. Here comes Mike."

Amara turned slightly to see the angel walking toward them.

"We will . . . continue our work later." Ruka giggled. Rima and Ruka quickly scampered to the front of the house to join in with the guys.

Mike moved with grace and dignity. He had before he had been turned into a vampyre, but now it seemed magnified. Amara smiled at him when he sat next to her on the bench.

"So, what are you reading?" Mike asked.

"A children's book." Amara told him. "My brother used to read it to me all of the time when we were little. It was based on our ancestors, but it was a fairytale all the same."

"Interesting." Mike said.

"It is just like _Sleeping_ _Beauty_." Amara smiled to herself.

Mike was surprised by this. "Well, isn't it ironic? You are like Aurora. You had to leave your country for its and your sake. And at first I was just a boy you met in a rural place. Then I turned into/out to be a prince." Mike grinned.

"I think you give yourself too much credit. Do not let your new species go to your head. My blood just as well could have turned you into a monstrous toad." Amara made a point by biting at him. Mike laughed and leaned away only a little.

"So how are you?" Mike asked.

"I am alright." Amara said. It did not take a genius to see that she was only telling half of the truth.

Mike frowned. "What bothers you?"

Amara closed the book and set it down on the bench beside her. "I am just . . . it is a little . . . you are a pureblood now."

"Yeah." Mike prompted her to continue.

"Everything is just so complicated now." she admitted.

"Not really." Mike said. "Everything but you is simple, and even if you do seem to have become less complex." At this, Amara felt a stab of pain that she did not show. "All there is to do is right the rebellion. Then we can all go on with our lives."

Amara smiled. "I cannot wait for that day. When everything finally falls into place."

When he realized there was something deep he needed to discuss with her, Mike hesitated. Unable to put words to feelings, Mike put an arm around his Amara.

"Yes?" Amara asked gently. She could sense his longing to say something.

Mike sighed. "After all of this . . . it seems like nonsense to me. I really want things to settle down. I want us to live together in this house, going to the senate to participate in the lives of others, and coming back home to be all to ourselves."

Amara smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "So, you want us to be married."

"Very much." Mike agreed, nodding.

"Alright. As soon as everything is said and done, we will lead happy pureblood lives." It seemed like an oxymoron, the sentence Amara had just spoken. Still, though, she had always wanted to live like her parents. They were relatively happy in comparison to Ichio and Shizuka Hio.

"You promise?"

Amara did not like the way Mike sounded like everything would be happy quickly and then everyone would go on happily ever after. It was like he was dreaming again. But . . . she did not have the heart to do anything more than put her arms around him. "I promise." And she meant it.

"Mike," she paused, "you have to understand, though, I have a lot to live up to. The Kurans always have burdens to carry."

"I understand. But we will carry them together, and everything will be alright." Mike assured Amara. "I wish you saw the way I see things. We will make it all alright." Mike smiled at her, then kissed her cheek.

Amara smiled. She wanted him to be right. She rewrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

***

I tried not to put emotion into it. I tried with all of my might. But I did love him. I loved him so much that it threatened to make me do things I knew I should not. Simultaneously to the lust I had kept buried for so long I also felt very human frustration. I wanted to slap him silly and make him realize that it was not all right and he needed to wake up. He needed to get a grip. We were vampyres – we were never going to live peacefully! And I as I got hit with wave after wave, I realized that the kiss was not what was making me see flashes and feel dizzy. Doom settled in my gut. Panicking, I put as much effort into kissing Mike as I did wanting to escape from the visions that bombarded me. My head swirled. My only thought became, 'Get me out of here. . . .'

* * *

I apologize for making everyone wait for so long only to find that what they have been waiting for is a meager, three-page chapter. :( The next one will be longer, and maybe I will get it to you Saturday.

I would love to hear what you think. :D It has been a while since I heard from somone other than my friends. Please, review!! Or just make a comment, or say hi. :) My number of fans has deminished since the average of one hundred fans who always jumped to read Sister of Kaname. Sister of Kaname is still getting hits like crazy, but hardly anyone is reading Sister of Kaname II in comparison. Let me hear if you still love me!

(And, guys, please help me convince Benjamin to keep reading!! He stopped after he thought Mike and Amara had really died. . . .)


	14. Senri's Truth

I apologize -- the top of the last chapter read "Chapter Fourteen" also. I assure you: that was chapter thirteen and this is chapter fourteen. I did not mix anything up, nor are you missing anything. :)

* * *

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Fourteen_

Senri's Truth

A sort of moan came from deep inside of her. With a gasp, Amara fell limp in Mike's arms. From a window high above them, Yuki observed these things.

"Kaname!" she whirled from the window. "Something happened and Amara is unconscious!"

"Aw, they were making out. We could hear it on the other side of the mansion. She probably got over-excited." Kain joked as he entered the room, elbowing his cousin, Aido, who glared in response.

"No. Her face showed pain and stress – a vision." Senri said, and suddenly everyone realized that what he had been watching was not _nothing, _but rather it was the window. Everyone got very quiet.

Yuki turned back to the window, fear clear on her face, to see Mike scoop Amara into his arms and sprint into the mansion.

While Mike raced up the steps, Amara woke up. She did not like where he was going, but nestled against him like she was happened to be a good place for her to recover herself. She could be mad later. Mike entered the room where their friends were waiting, already having seen Amara pass out.

Kaname was now standing. Hands in his pockets, he could not look at the girl who again brought him bad news. "Does she need blood?"

Amara frowned slightly. She looked up at Mike and very clearly conveyed her wishes with her eyes. Mike gawked at this.

The entire room was waiting. The spotlight suddenly made Mike shift where he stood. "Uh, no. She is fine." Slowly, Mike turned and went farther up the steps and eventually to Amara's bedroom.

Mike laid her down gently on her bed but she immediately sat up. "I am going to be fine." she grumbled.

He nodded vigorously. "I believe it."

Amara met his eyes forcefully. "I am serious. When it is time to come get me, do not come. Send only the one who feels he must."

"What are you talking about? Did you get a bad vision?" Mike asked.

The fear and upset behind his eyes made Amara soften. She looked away from him. "You have to trust me."

"I do trust you. But I also care for you. Sometimes the things you decide on are not always the best for you."

Amara was silent, so Mike took the initiative to kiss her cheek. "I know you are angry that there is yet more to come before we can be happy, but that time is actually sooner than you think. I can feel it." In response, Amara glared at the floor.

"Yes." she muttered lowly.

"Until then," Mike's lips met Amara's. Mike's eyes became sad and worried when she did not kiss him back. With a sigh, he turned and left. He would not be far from her room.

***

Senri walked into my bedroom warily forty minutes later. I was sitting at my vanity, staring into my own pale eyes. I was alone for only the second time since my awakening. But I was in this state no longer. I let my eyes close at the arrival of Senri's presence.

Senri said nothing (though his disdain was almost audiable), so I decided to say what he could not.

"Your mother is weak. Your father dying a second time pushed her over the edge. She stands not a chance alone and she knows it, so she chooses to hide behind an army of rebels and fellow weaklings with the plan to sacrifice them to try to avenge her pain. It is pathetic, and I sympathize. But you know everything already. You have come here to ask me not to kill her." I shook my head. "Emotional weaknesses such as your mother's, yours, and Rima's have almost cost me in the past. Yet, I will be as gentle with her as I can. Severing her from her power is all I aim to do, I assure you. So rest easy. But . . ." I turned and peered at him from the corner of my eye. Senri quickly hid his shock. "Senri, I have a question for you now: whom does she hold hostage?"

Senri just stared at me for a long moment. In a form of defeat he let his head droop. "Ichio-sama, Headmaster Cross, and four other senate members."

I relieved him of my burning gaze. Deep in thought, I let my eyes fall to the carpet. Then I let my eyes close altogether, forcing myself to focus. "We head out in ten minutes. Go ready yourself."

"Wait, Amara." Senri said suddenly. He watched bravely as I looked up at him again. His breathing caught for a moment when he allowed his gaze to wander, but regained himself and met my eyes purposefully. "My mother is a lot like you now –"

"No. Your mother is gentle and kind." I said harshly.

Senri took my words like a slap. He clenched his fists with determination, however. "You are right. My mother's eyes still show sadness. Yours have lost almost all traces of humanity. Kaname looks like he is dreaming, and Mike's eyes are still wild. But all of you had good intentions. Do not forget that. My mother had never wanted to hurt anyone in her entire life. It is my father's fault she is the way she is. You cannot blame her. Please feel pity and compassion for her. Please, . . ."

I closed my eyes and wiped away a tear that ran down my face. The world jumped as I saw a flash in my head, making me gasp.

"Are you alright?" Senri asked, and nearly ran to me.

"No." I said lowly and quietly. "Leave me,"

Senri frowned at my broken and bare form. "Neither you nor my mother have tried to come back to reality. You still can. Do not allow yourself to sink to weakness."

"Never weak, Senri." I whispered. "Now, leave."

Senri shook his head, gritting his teeth. "You are the hope around here. I joined you for that reason. For the longest time I had no hope except for Rima. Do you not see hope in Mike?" he demanded.

"It is not that. I know he will bring me happiness. But I know the future."

"You have been able to change the future!" Senri said.

I trembled with fury.

Senri was silent, watching me, for only a moment. He sighed. "You think things are bad off. Something inside of you has drastically changed since your awakening. But you are a fool."

I snapped. "_Leave!" _I screamed, bolting to my feet and slamming Senri with the force of my gaze. Senri was taken aback for a second before he sadly slumped to his room.

After straightening from my fighting stance, I wiped my last tears from my face. The mirror showed a girl wearing only the unrecognizable shreds of a camisole and underwear, with untouched hair and nails, with big eyes that quickly narrowed and were stripped of emotion. Her face was beautiful and queenly, though on the other side of her façade, any sort of creature could have existed.


	15. My Trap

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Fifteen_

My Trap

When I came down the steps with a huge grin on my face that very much touched my glaring eyes, the shock of my attire was irrelevant. My hair was down. It was unheard of. My outfit was a simple white tube top and purple gypsy skirt. My shoes were black high-heeled boots. I was wearing these things to battle?

Yuki was tightly wrapped in Kaname's arms in the parlor. Everyone was standing around waiting for me. Senri watched me carefully, but I did not mind. Mike looked very worried. I had showed him a glimpse of something I had not wanted to. I probably now wanted him to stay happy and optimistic. That was why I had not allowed him to train and work his new abilities – he would have been able to guess. After my prophesy and the way I acted, he might think the world was ending.

With a spike of encouragement, I blurted out my prophesy before I could stop myself. The Higher Being wanted this to happen? "_Blinded by emotion they seek doom. In a room filled with weapons, the only true weapon fails by winning. None shall prevail: love will be used, and all is fair in love and war." _

Everyone stared at me.

I looked away from them. "The pictures were not pretty. Everyone be on your toes."

"Why did you tell us? I mean, how?" Mike asked.

"The choice was not mine."

"Too bad I'm great at figuring out prophesies like that." Aido muttered. He got smacked in the head by Kain. He glared at his cousin but continued aloud. "We have to really protect Amara."

My eyes snapped over to Aido's face. Incredible, that boy's intelligence. It was a shame he was so misunderstood. Slowly, Aido met my eyes. He smiled at me.

So, I was welcome.

***

We pulled up to the rebellion's headquarters. It was Senri's mother's own home. She was not trying to be particularly stealthy. Really, it was rag-tag and sloppy, what she had put together. Still, though, she was smart.

I slid my hand out from under Mike's. Stepping out of that limo onto the gravel was like stretching after a long nap to me, for some reason. Mike got out behind me, followed by others. I turned to him and took his hands. In an instant, I shared with him things I had kept from him: my feelings. I should not have been surprised by the result: it was not a wake-up call to him. He had always known. His mind was not clouded. He was just . . . happy. Yes, like before all of this started, when he could touch the future.

It was me who was faulty.

No one but Senri picked up on that?

Mike did the very thing I wanted him to, but for different reasons. His lips met mine briefly, sending a shiver through my body. He smiled at me. "I know you are worried, but we will take care of you."

Unexpectedly, I was reminded of earlier that day, on the bench. My heart ached. I wrapped my arms around my love, wishing hard for things to not be the way they were. I wanted to kiss him on the bench every day. I wanted to continue sharing dreams with him every night. I wanted what he wanted. All of a sudden, I was actually opposed by the fact that my life, if I made it through the next period of time, would be entwined with the stress of crimes and leadership and stained with the blood of the killers and the killed. Until now, in Mike's embrace, I had been fine with that. Now it disturbed me.

A tear rolled down my cheek. This would be the last time I thought like this.

"If it is that bad you should go back to the mansion," Kain said.

"Don't try to be brave. Your prophesy will come true if you are here, skittishly waiting for your doom." Aido agreed apprehensively, yet with calm.

"No." I said, and pulled back. Mike refused to let me go, but I did not fight. "I will fight this to the end."

Mike smiled at me. I smiled back up at him. Together, we turned to the assassins surrounding what used to be the home of Senri Shiki.

"Kuran-dono," the head assassin began, but Kaname held up a hand to silence him.

"My sister is in charge of this mission."

"Kuran-tono, we estimate one hundred or more of the enemy inside the foyer of the building. The prisoners are being held against the wall to the left of the door. A balcony and stairs makes them surrounded on all sides. Each of the enemy wields a weapon except for the female leader . . . the wife of the late Shiki-sama."

"Thank you. Anything else?"

"Well . . . there are a few maneuvers we are willing to try . . ." the man scratched the back of his head. It was obvious he had been here a while.

The senators that had escaped and yet had refused to flee the perimiter approached then.

"It is good you are here, Amara Kuran-sama. You can destroy the rebellion before the second senator is killed." one of them said.

"Before the second senator is killed?" Aido gasped.

"They are killing them?" Ichijo came up beside me, his eyes wide.

"We are not sure who it was, I regret. I am sorry, Ichijo-sama. The criminals told us that they would kill a senator every thirty minutes until Amara-sama was dead." a different senator said.

"But we have no need to worry any longer. Amara-sama is here. She will take them all out in a blink of the eye." a female senator said, grinning evilly at me.

It made my shoulders rise slightly, the realization that she was looking at me like I was a tool which she wished to use. "I do not work that way. We will do this how I see fit."

"What the hell do you mean by _that_?" she sneered.

"I mean that I am not going to abuse the gifts I was given. I will not fight an unfair fight. This is a rebellion group – rebelling against me. I am not their enemy, nor do I wish to stop them. They have a right to their thinking. I merely wish to free the hostages, and how I will do that I will decide on my own." I realized too late I was clutching Mike's lower arm.

"And just what plan do you have?" one of the men challenged me. "Do you realize that you are one woman, and there is an entire army at your disposal?"

"I do realize those things, but I also know which method will be the most affective, and it involves no more than the nine of us, here." I glowered at those who were not my friends. "I advise all of you go wait in your vehicles and calm yourselves with cups of herbal tea."

"You are . . . planning on going in?!" the head assassin exclaimed.

"It is the only way." I told him. "Now: if you hear shooting or screaming, enter with your team. Wait three seconds before you move in, though. If you hear my scream before three seconds has passed, retreat far away without hesitation."

"Amara-sama, are you sure about all of this? You have not led a covert operation. You do not know of any precautions or manipulation techniques or anything like that."

"I am very sure." With this, I turned to my quadrant of friends. "Let us go in."

My hand slid down Mike's arm to grasp his hand. I kissed him on the cheek. All of us advanced toward the door of the mansion which I flung open with one hand, not caring that a sudden movement such as that would surely set off a round of gunfire.

I held Mike's hand, but we were both standing arrogantly and independently. Mike was as brave as I was, of course, though I doubt bravery had anything to do with our disrespectful faces. I led him further into the room where vampyres lined all of the walls, the steps, and crowded the balcony but left a circle of emptiness in the middle. Our friends filed in behind us, equally arrogant for my sake. They knew that I was trying to intimidate the rebellion, and followed my example. The nine of us were beautifully intimidating. I felt the fear and confusion in the eyes of our beholders. And then I locked eyes with a young woman who was obviously Senri's mother.

The woman whose name was translated into English as 'Flower' was fittingly named.

She looked almost unabashed.

As soon as they could, rebels closed and barred the doors behind us. We were stuck in the huge room filled with guns that viciously outnumbered and outmatched us.

Slowly, Flower realized that to me, our captivity was irrelevant. Fear pulled her lips down and kept her eyes trained on me.

I found myself nonchalant and unable to care about what was going on. Ichio, Kaien, and pitiful other senators sat cross-legged in the corner with guns aimed at them, watching me, made no difference to me. I scarcely felt bad for them.

"You may have me where you want me, but that phrase goes both ways tonight, Flower." I said to her, my voice suddenly cutting through the cold silence.

Rage made her clench her fists at my lack of honorifics. "Have you no manners when addressing your elders?"

"It seems we are equal. Quite alike, really." My smile fell. "You hate what is going on here."

Flower was shocked. Slowly, she frowned and looked away. "Yes."

"Me, too." I said. "It can end. You can rest easy knowing the truth."

"What truth? Where is there truth in this awful world?" she asked softly, not really expecting me to answer.

"I did not kill your love out of revenge. I killed him because he was heartless and wanted to be a dictator over his fellow vampyres."

Flower sighed. "Yes, I know that. Still, your power drives me to believe your intentions are the same."

"I cannot say."

My friends behind me tensed. Mike could not help but risk a glance in my direction. Kaname allowed his eyes to fall to the floor. Fatigued with my latest revelation, he was unsure of what to do. Still, the way I delivered the truth was driven by admittance and sorrow. I had purposely suggested that if I were to become of great stature, it would be because there was no choice. It would be for the best. Now I had every set of eyes in the room except for those of my friends on me. The attention spent on me was now intent.

Flower nodded. It was apparent that she understood. "I see. I see that your intentions are mostly for the best. But I was a loyal follower of your family. It was their wish that the system of justice we currently have, this democracy, stays in place. I believe in it strongly."

"I understand that. Still, the absence of me on this Earth will not happen."

"Pity. These thirty minutes are almost up." Flower peered at me from the corner of her eye. She crossed her arms defiantly. "Do you see that the reason that your death is imperative for a democracy is because of not only your power, but your determination and drive? Easily distracted, blindly pushing forward . . . you are unfit to take up a leader's position in the first place. While you are alive, you will not stop until you have become supreme dictator. You will fail. The world will suffer. Now you know my reasoning."

"I understood your reasoning when I was at the age of six. Likewise, I knew you would lead a rebellion around age seven."

"Enough chat!" Flower said suddenly, chagrin in her voice. "There are five minutes until the next senator will be killed. I now must tell you how everything will happen tonight. Aim your firearms, men."

Something inside of me jumped when I suddenly sensed more than one hundred killing machines pointed right at me. My heart stuttered a little with my panic, but I kept a calm façade. Mike and Kaname and people I cared about – I was putting them all in danger! Relying on a flimsy prophesy . . . ! I itched to finish the enemy off then and there.

Flower saw how I did not flinch away or show any sign of backing down from the guns. She smiled sadly. "Point them at Kaname." Her voice cut off abruptly at the end; she did not want to say those words. All of the gunmen shifted their aims to my brother.

"Kill your sister, or be killed." Flower said.

In response, Kaname stiffened, but showed no signs of abandoning me. I felt encouraged. I grinned maliciously at Flower.

"I told you: I am not going anywhere. I am what this world needs. If I thought you people were actually going to try to shoot Kaname Kuran, whom you have all seen grow and in whom you have all placed your trust, I would destroy all of your hands. But I feel that it would be a waste. You must back down."

Echoing, strained footsteps from inside the house caught everyone's attention. Two figures emerged from a large opening in the foyer.

"It is you who needs to back down."

The trap had just gotten far worse than I was prepared to handle.


	16. Her Manipulation

Why am I updating so early? Because. I love my readers. :D

* * *

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Sixteen_

Her Manipulation

Yuki struggled against him with all of her might, this man whose name translated meant 'Sly' and his minions. The way they held her, with arms around her waist and other arms under her arm then over her breasts and still more around her legs . . . it made her sick. Filled with fear, anger, and disgust, she fought with the ferocity of a thousand vampyre hunters. If she was not wrapped in chains, she would have caused them to appear unrecognizable for all of their wounds. But the leader lived up to his name, just as his niece did.

Kaname gasped and glanced at me.

Senri's great uncle and his minions dragged Yuki out into the open. The rebels moved out of the way for them. He let his minions get a better grip on Yuki and joined his niece in standing between the prisoners and my army.

I knew. I understood immediately. The manipulation was genius. Now my brother would kill me.

"You wouldn't kill your own brother, would you? It seems he has made his decision. It is not the guns pointed at him that he is worried about. Haha, it was a bad idea to leave her at home, don't you think?" Sly was calm.

I clenched my fists, my head whirling about things like defeat and death. However, I refused to give up. "What about Zero and Seiren?" I asked, though I did not want the answer.

"Shot unconscious. My niece does not like bloodshed." he grinned. Unlike Flower, he loved what he was doing. He was a twisted man. Before, I had thought him a coward. Now I knew that he only looked that way standing next to Shiki-sama.

My head spun and screamed and fought itself, like a fly trying to exit through a closed window. _There_ _has_ _to_ _be_ _an_ _escape_!

In a busy world I saw Flower mulling something over. She was . . . examining me closely . . . two fingers pressed against her lips. "No." she said, "No, she is prepared to take care of everything if her brother decides to kill her. So, we will have to make her want to die. And there is only one person here weak enough to truly threaten her with."

My jaw dropped. There was no way! How did she . . . Now Kaname – I felt him close . . . Yuki watched me with eagle eyes. . . . Kaien and Ichio stared at me. . . .

Flower whipped around and hooked Kaien's neck in the crook of her arm, yanking him to his feet. She squeezed it tight. He choked and clawed at her to no avail. "Kill and be killed!" she shouted.

Already falling apart, I started tearing up. I felt the world spinning. If I made Flower release Kaien, Yuki would immediately be killed! If I made Sly remove Yuki's chains and return her to us safely, Kaien would suffocate. These things I knew well, though they were vague. I wanted to scream with frustration and terror and pressure. . . .

What came next was easy enough to guess. Everything was falling harder and faster than even I had known it would.

"Kaname needs better persuasion." Flower barked. Sly grinned at her. In a flash, Sly gave the signal and a rebel maneuvered Yuki so that his arm now constricted her airways. "So now there is a reason for Kaname to kill you and a reason for you to be killed, and if anything happens I do not wish for all of you will be shot immediately."

Yuki's light brown eyes bounced back and forth between Kaname and me. Her limbs were already getting weaker in their attempts to free herself.

I glared at Flower. Unlike Sly, who grinned at me, she dropped her eyes with sadness.

"Wait!" Kaname said after only a second and a half of hesitation. "Wait, I'll do it!"

In an instant I whipped around to my brother. Yuki fell limp in Sly's arms. Kaname glanced at her, hands at the ready to kill me. His lips pulled with anger; his eyebrows pulled together with woe.

"Amara! You must accept your fate if you want to save Kaien and Yuki. Stand still." Sly warned. Yuki passed out in his arms when he gave the word and had her released. The fingers of a minion formed a grip on her head now. His wrist turned slowly, twisting Yuki's head as a result. He was going to snap her neck!

Kaname was going to kill me!

I did not turn back to him fully before his scream shook the ground on which I stood. A sob escaped my throat. I sucked in absentmindedly, pulling my stomach away from his speeding hand. Though conflicted, Mike moved to stop him. I swiftly spun out of the way, allowing Mike to redirect Kaname's failed blow.

I knew I was defeated.

The rebel's heart rotted and he released Yuki. The two fell to the ground. Flower gasped and also slumped to the ground, releasing Kaien. Ichio steadied the unconscious retired vampyre hunter. I stared into the eyes of my brother. Everything snapped.

***

_Kaname's point of view:_

My eyes went wide. I knew I gasped, but I did not feel it. Suddenly I knew, meeting my sister's eyes, that I had just pushed her to the end. Her eyes . . . I was utterly shocked. All of a sudden she was going crazy?

No. She had been slipping. My . . . sister . . . she had never been right to begin with. Always so deep . . . like she never truly thought about what was going on in front of her. . . . I had just not seen it. How had I not seen it? She was my little sister! No, I didn't wish to see it.

"Kaname, I have always loved you. Even when you hated me. I love you more than I do myself. I would never have let Yuki die. I just got scared! You are my brother . . ." Without moving her mouth, my sister's strained voice was received by my brain.

***

_Normal point of view:_

I had dodged Kaname's attack with the help of Michelangelo. No one else could be used against me at this point. The closest gunman to me decided that now was the best time to come in for the rescue. His finger was perhaps the only ready one in the room. He snapped the trigger toward himself.

I realized my body was in fact not responding as fast as my mind, filled with thoughts both unnecessary and hiding, and also teasing. Teasing, as in one of the thoughts taking the most room in my head was of my promise to Mike. If we got out of there, everything would be perfect. I tried to recover from my last movement and dodge the bullet in time, but I could not. Things were blurry, like my brain did not care anymore. I heard sweet laughter along with the gasps of my friends.

Mike screamed. This I recognized as something that meant that our perfectness would not come to be. However, Mike was able to use the momentum of the bullet in his shoulder to whirl around and intensify it against men with guns. Though ten of them hit the wall hard enough to make their bodies smash and break, Mike found himself peppered with ammunition and sprawling on the ground, still vainly trying to rise to protect me.

"Daddy!" I screamed.

Somewhere in the madness, Sly escaped.

I knew I was limp and numb. I was gone. Floating somewhere in a pit of lava.

I was no more. I could not save the world. I failed. Mike failed. He was hurting, dying, trying to save me. Kaname was coming apart between Yuki and me. Our friends were now in severe danger.

Bullets started coming in from everywhere. Only instinct and very strong sorrow fueled my power.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_


	17. My Insanity

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Seventeen_

My Insanity

I hardly understood who I was at that point. The world joined me in lava.

I liked that. Now everything was the same temperature, and so I was not so extremely hot in comparison.

The sky was instantly black. The wind shattered the windows and broke down the doors. The ground shook and jerked. Space itself cracking in apart made the sound of every pitch conceivable at the most excruciating volume all at once. An incredible power now truly showed itself. It consumed me, and I was no more. We were one. All of my will was done. My friends, screaming or gasping, fell to the ground, avoiding the bullets cascading from guns and getting swept by the wind in random directions, often slowing the bullets down. Screams erupted when my soul figured out that the problem was the guns. They melted into the hands of their wielders. The hands were what made the weapons fire. They went next. The vampyres holding the guns had the desire to kill and thus, fire the guns. My soul's logic ate away at the minions as they screamed and screeched and cried. In their overwhelming fear they turned to their comrades, only to get their blood on them and their comrades' blood on themselves.

Between the Higher Being and myself, we guided the riotous fury. I knew It was saddened by what I was doing, but It helped guide me nevertheless. I was not there to guide myself. I was reduced to spirit. Wants, anger, hate, sorrow – it was all nothing to me.

Still, the drive I possessed drove my strength further than even It had thought I would make it go.

There was so much evil!

I flicked my hands and five men at a time turned inside out. I waved my hands and ten men's bodies broke and folded in on themselves. I clenched my fists and twenty men's organs constricted and wiggled out through their noses and mouths and eyes and ears.

My scream had come to a halt.

"YOU ARE ALL WRONG! YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE APPOSED ME!"

I held my hand out to Mike. He stared up at me, confused. Then his face relaxed into pleasure as his wounds swiftly healed and the curse of the vampyre-killing bullets was demolished. Something told him to be concerned; he now stood and looked out over the havoc my power was creating. Each person met a painful demise.

Mike knew how to help me. He braced his feet and held out his hands, palms to the ceiling. He released a force from inside of him. Two people at a time, he crushed them quickly, ending their pain. His power, though controlled, proved to be horrifying. The mansion compressed, threatening to come down on top of us. Those who had escaped my attention and who now pointed guns at the senate found themselves flattened. Between the wind and the air pressure, a tornado formed right there, in that room, scattering the blood of our victims.

The whole thing was purely horrifying. Michelangelo and I, both unstoppable, destroyed the rebellion.

When there was nothing left I wished to destroy, I let up and Mike fell to the ground.

I stomped through the slop of bodies on the ground to where Flower trembled against a wall a few yards away from her own prisoners. Already having returned will and emotion to my own body, I was overflowing with anger and despair. I took the weak woman by the shoulders and lifted her perfectly unharmed body high into the air.

"I am all-powerful – can you not see that? How dare you try to take my family from me?!" Shaking her, I screamed at her loudly.

Behind me, Kaname ran to Yuki and scooped her unconscious body into his arms, crying softly. Kissing her lips, he whispered things to her. His words pleaded to her to live; to come back to him.

Kaien started coming around under the care of Ichio. The old senator's eyes were stuck on me; Ichio knew that what I had just done had finished me. Kaien vaguely knew this, too.

Ruka clutched Kain's hand tight in hers, crying silently. Without words, Kain hugged her and helped her off of the blood-flooded floor. Senri and Rima had their arms around one another, both grimly trying to erase the last minute from their memories. Aido had a firm grip on his cousin's arm, trying not to pass out. Ichijo stood alone.

The silence in that room was so horrible!

Suddenly Ichijo was the great leader he was always meant to be.

I felt his hands on my upper arms, gently guiding me backward. Ichijo's comfort broke me from my demonic feelings. I turned to Ichijo, and he held me. Broken, I sobbed and shook. That was the only sound that dared to carry. Ichijo understood – just that was incredible. He was being strong for the Kuran Clan.

And he always knew what to do.

"Daddy and Momma – they're gone!" I said over and over.

Ichijo led me to where I had practically turned from my fallen love. Seeing him . . . I had tried not to! Mike, crumpled on the floor . . . had I not fixed the curses on him? Had his power – which he used to its limits to aid me; my soul and sanity – been too much for him? I shrieked and fell to the ground next to him. Ichijo only made sure I did not hit the ground too hard.

But Mike sat up slowly. As soon as he saw me, he pulled me to him and hugged and rocked me while I chanted and sobbed. I knew he was sad for me, but I did not know how to help it.


	18. After the Collapse

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Eighteen_

After the Collapse

Flower and Senri talked afterward. Flower was truly regretful. Senri could see that good had come of what had happened, though. His mother had been jarred so by what I had forced her to behold that she had been shocked back to normalcy. The revenge and disdain that had driven her insanity was gone. She stayed near her son that night.

Kaien was also a clingy parent. He was always within five feet of Yuki, though Yuki never left Kaname's arms. Often Kaien was forced to watch them kiss. Of course, as Yuki's father, he felt awful about it, but of course their family was strange.

We were allowed to leave. As soon as everyone arrived at the mansion, Mike knew he had to get me out of the way. He carried me immediately to the master bedroom and locked us both in. He talked sweetly, though I said nothing in return. I did not move on my own. He did not leave to get himself any blood; he had some brought up to us. For hours he merely watched me and talked to me, and then only watched me. The person inside of me did not respond. We both knew we were just waiting. Things would change dramatically soon.

At twilight, Mike went downstairs. Everyone was gathered in the foyer. They all knew that the vehicle would be arriving soon. Mike had come for almost no reason.

"How is she?" Kaname asked. Now he was quite aware of me and all of the real issues.

"Not talking or moving. Sometimes she does not even look at me," Mike said.

"Is there any way we could convince them to let her be?" Aido begged.

"No. I regret to say that what happened in that house lost her the war. Nothing can be done." Ichio answered.

"It is not fair to her." Ichijo frowned.

"We know," Ichio said.

"There must be something!" Ruka exclaimed.

"No. If Amara were here, she would want us to play this the right way." Kaname said.

And so, not an hour later, Kaname ran up the steps to the master bedroom. He opened the door to find Mike hugging me, though I merely leaned against him in return. Mike looked up with dread.

The two men took my elbows warily, in case I decided to run. Of course I knew even in my state what was going on. They led me down the stairs where fifty assassins in plenty of army vehicles were in the driveway. My boys did not force me to walk alone, or allow the assassins to lead me. My friends lined our path. They walked me shamelessly to the largest of the vehicles, one similar to that used to transfer money.

Kaname bent and kissed me on the cheek. "I am sorry, Amara."

Mike could do nothing. He just let go of my hand.

I climbed into the truck. Assassins sat inside. They watched me carefully, as they were trained to do. Still, somewhere inside of me, I recognized pity in their eyes. I sat up straight and proud.

Mike sighed and looked at Kaname with eyes that showed a soul that had been beaten but that would not give up. "I will go with her."

Kaname nodded once. "We will free you soon, my brother." With that, Kaname clapped Mike on the shoulder.

Mike. Once an American human boy who followed a girl whom he was infatuated with to Japan, and became a vampyre. He had been through so much. Now he looked out over his newest family members. With an impossible strength I had fallen in love with, Mike boarded the vehicle. One assassin was forced to leave to accommodate him, but no one objected.

I hugged him tight, wincing into his shoulder. Things had to be so hard.

Mike comforted me.

In my eyes he could tell I was hardly there. My eyes were unfocused and the emotions I showed flopped around.

We were headed for a make-shift pureblood asylum. Otherwise known as a dungeon.

There would be no trial. The senators had witnessed my fall. Unless Ichio and Kaname could get me out, I was finished. I had brought Mike down with me.

Mike and two assassins escorted me down the tight labyrinth of stone tunnels on the opposite side of Japan. When we took a left, we walked right to where Sly was hiding in the shadows. At the sight of Mike, he nearly exploded with fury. It took him a moment to realize that he could work around the weak-hearted boy. He grinned and immediately pinned me against the wall, having pushed Mike forcefully away.

"How do you like that? Huh? Ha ha, you loose! Fourteen years old, and you thought you could prevail! Ha! I spit at you." And he did. "Worthless little shit. How is it that you look so mature?" he mused, pressing me to the wall with his body.

An uncontained flame inside of me burned into a bonfire. The words I spoke were spoken by my mouth but tutored by the Higher Being. "You are no threat to me." I growled. "You would be dead right now if you had not abandoned your niece."

Had I stabbed him with a knife it would not have stung any more.

"How dare you be disrespect me? I am the victor!" he laughed. "Ah, it is true that youth is wasted on the young. So that I will spare your life and your honor, why not give some of your blood to me?"

"Pierce my skin with your teeth. Taste my blood on your tongue. It will kill you." I showed him my teeth in deadly grin.

"Ha ha ha! You are pushing my patience, girl." His tongue running up my neck made the fire nearly take over, but the Higher Being steadied me.

I was the one who laughed now. "You should be dead already. My body is full of traps and poisons that can be sprung at my command."

The force helping me made Sly's tongue rot. He recoiled, furious, and slapped me across the face. Then he slowly realized his pain. I saw his face change as he did. It pleased me. Especially the new me.

The Higher Being was gone at this point, having done Its job. Now my fury took me. The guards could not stand up to the senator, nor could they stop me. It was Mike who came to the rescue.

"She may have reservations, but I don't." he said, and held his hands out toward Sly.

Sly frowned and retreated into the shadows.

Mike turned to me. Saddened that my fury now had me hunched over and my gazed jumping, unfocused, from thing to thing, he caressed my cheek. The feeling of defeat again overcame him.

***

No one could contain me. It was Mike that made me want to stay. If he had not been there, I would have forgotten why it was needed of me to stay there and broken out. I would have rampaged. I would have killed. And I would have_ loved_ it. I hated my cell so very much. I hated the cold, hard floor and the oppressing walls. I hated that there were no windows or even a source of light other than a floodlight duct-taped to the ceiling. I couldn't tell night from day. I could not see the moon. Eventually, two cots were moved into the small space for Mike and me. It was hardly necessary. The space was so small we had the guards take back the frames and we only kept the bedding and mattresses.


	19. In the Cell

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Nineteen_

In the Cell

For a while I slept in the corner, my back hunched between the two walls, my head resting against the wall to my right. Mike, on the other side of the room, splayed out on one of the mattresses, somehow wandered into my dream. Weird things happened in those dreams. Fish of many colors flew around us. Where Mike's dream-personification of himself walked, gravity was forgotten and the ground floated away. He tried to talk to me, but I sat, curled in a ball, watching a world in chaos.

"Breakfast," a guard said somberly. I awoke but Mike did not. For a while, the guard and I just stared at one another. I sighed and then retrieved the large mugs of warmed blood. The guard seemed a little surprised that I did not move like a recluse but rather like the princess that I was.

I did not take that as an accomplishment. I knew that, while I did seem to be sane at times, the cell walls soon sponged away my clear thoughts again. I said nothing and the guard said nothing. I sat down on the mattress Mike did not lay on and watched him while I sipped from my mug. My thoughts seemed very slow – I had nothing to compare the speed to. My breathing was an option for a comparison, but then again I breathed very slowly. I could have also used my own heartbeat but if I had, I might have worried my heart into beating too fast. I could have also used Mike's, but I felt he needed some privacy for once.

A couple of hours (I only felt that they were hours) later I decided to wake Mike simply because I knew he would sleep and then wake up famished to the point of pain. I nudged his shoulder gently with my hand. His breaths slowly sped up.

"Hi," he murmured.

I knew it was probably the second time I had touched him in what was probably a month, and the first time I had done so with such a normal-looking expression. I fought myself to speak.

"Hello. Do you not want breakfast? It has gotten cool," I tried to muster a smile.

Mike smiled enough for both of us. "Sure." He gingerly took the second cup from my fingers.

"So, how do you feel today?" I asked.

Mike was taken aback for a moment. "Um, I'm fine. How about you?"

I grinned. "I'm fine."

Mike giggled in the way that he couldn't help. I knew my conjunctions sounded weird to him. Mike ran his hand through his hair, thinking hard, then leaned forward and took my empty hand. I set my empty mug down and added my other hand to the bottom of the three-layer pile.

"I am glad," Mike said.

"You know, my intuition can reach beyond these walls." I told him.

"Really?" Mike almost expressed a flash of worry.

"Yes. A hungry bird has landed on the ground above this cell."

"Ah?"

I nodded.

Very suddenly my eyebrows pulled together and I closed my eyes tight. Sobs racked my body violently. I dropped Mike's hand and wrapped myself in my arms tightly.

Mike hesitated at first, then quickly got to his knees and hugged me. "What is wrong?" He almost didn't dare to ask.

"I . . . feel fine, Mike!" I wailed. "I feel fine for the first time! Really, quite . . . normal. It's scary! So scary. My brain is not rushing around. I feel calm. I just . . . I just do not wish to allow myself to fall back into the chaos again. I know I must, that that is who I am now, but I really do not want you to look at me like you do. I do not want to be odd. I do not want the sadness and pity!"

Mike held me, rocking me gently. "Alright. I know. I can help you stay as sane as I can, but I _do _know that that looseness in the mind is what and who you are. I don't want to change that, and no one else does, either. You are incredible. If you were to change, we would loose the woman we all have been fighting for. I will keep you from pain and chaos . . . as much as you want me to. I will not feel sad if you are content."

"Okay . . . okay. . . ." I gasped through my sobs.

Slowly, my sanity actually did return. After what seemed like it could have been a year but what was really only a few months, Mike brought back more than my sanity. It was my soul he retrieved from the River Styx.

After six months, Kaname and Ichio won the war. They convinced the senate to bring me back to the senate and to society. To agree, the senate came and examined me. Having seen it coming, I was able to put on a perfect show. So Mike and I walked out into moonlight once again, and it was rapturous.

Yuki had been turned soon after I was locked away. Now I finished her transformation and made her a pureblood; something only I could do. She and Kaname attended the Day Class and lived in the Moon Dorms, though the sun was quite bothersome. They used the hardly-fictional SPF 500. She brought Yori in on the secret. As a pureblood, Yuki's grades soared.

Mike continued his education at Cross Academy. I handled issues along with the senate. Most of the time it was boring work, but it was what I wanted to do. I returned to Cross Academy where Mike and I were allowed to share a dorm during the day. His Japanese perfected and his pureblood brain filled with even college classes, Mike soon found that he had learned all that he could at Cross Academy. We moved into the mansion, and took the master bedroom as our own.

* * *

I wish I could have done more with the time in the cell, but I really couldn't come up with anything special enough to put in a chapter. I know of a few things that went on, such as the silence and the slow restoration of Amara's sanity and how slowly the two began talking to one another again, but I have either implied or stated those things in this chapter. I'm sorry. Use your imagination. :) Anything could have happened in the cell. It was months that passed, after all.


	20. The Prophesy

I'm sorry it took me so long. I've been really busy focusing on my own book. I bet everyone has figured that the story is finished? Well, I'm sorry to dissapoint. There are two more chapters left, counting this one. :)

_

* * *

_

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Twenty_

The Prophesy

Two months had passed since I had been freed. Prominent emotions guided me now. The night before, Mike had convinced me not to use the opportunity that I now had to take revenge on Flower. I severely wanted revenge. She seemed like the best place to start. Mike would not allow it, though. He felt it would be giving in. Giving in and becoming insane would be my demise. I would be seeing her in a few moments. If I could not control myself, the repercussions would end me. I had almost been ended far too many times.

How that man loved me was beyond me, but it certainly made me love him more.

The beautiful music began. The huge doors of the ancient chapel opened, and almost all of vampyrekind now turned to see the processional. First, the minister walked down the aisle. Then Aido walked down the aisle alone, carrying the rings. Maria Kurenai went next, carrying a beautiful goblet of blood. Then went Senri and Rima (both of whom seemed smug), then Kain and Ruka. Yori strode toward Ichijo from the left and they took one another's hands gracefully. The next pair was Zero and Seiren, and they did the opposite thing of most of the couples: Zero went to the left and Seiren, to the right. Dressed only slightly different from the rest of the bridal party, Mike and I now approached one another. Smiling, he took my hand and held it aloft. We turned to the isle and proceeded further and further into the beautiful chapel, with large stained glass windows displaying Christian themes and a beautiful pipe organ. When we reached the head of the church, I went to the left and Mike to the right. We stood facing the packed pews.

The people lining the streets awed at the beauty of the last carriage to drive by them. Now the beautiful music changed. The front doors of the chapel opened to the street, though guards would not have allowed anyone else to enter other than who was supposed to. The beautiful horse-drawn carriage came to a stop in front of the chapel, driven by a horse of white and a horse of black. A stunning couple as different as the sun and the moon stepped out of the carriage: groom first, then he helped the bride. They faced the chapel and smiling uncontrollably and horribly beautifully, walked slowly down the isle.

My brother, dressed in an elegant black tux, smiled at his dear girl. Her arm in his, she looked so lost in his eyes that it was difficult to walk. It was luck that they were now _both _purebloods. Yuki's dress was amazing, made of intricate lace, shining silk, and fluffy with all sorts of detailed fabrics. Behind her was a beautiful train. Her hair had grown out quite a bit more than it had been, allowing her to curl it into tight ringlets. A large pink flower adorned both sides of her head, holding on her vale. Beads around her neck, on the flowers, in her earrings, and around her wrist. Pink ribbons. It occurred to me that humans that got turned into purebloods were happier than humans who got turned into vampyres. She was amazingly happy.

Ruka was the first to cry at the sight of them. Yori was a very strong girl, as was I.

Kaname and Yuki said their vows. Everyone knew something huge was happening. With this, everything was turning around. There was fear in the air, but it did not belong to Yuki or Kaname. It belonged to those whom this new establishment would affect negatively. This was not only the bonding of a pureblood to a used-to-be human, a pureblood to a vampyre hunter.

When it came time for the kiss, I was crying. Their kiss was probably the purest in the world. Everyone awed. I smiled back at Zero, who was grinning. The minister, Kaien Cross, burst into sobs and Ichijo stepped forward to give him a tissue. There was light laughter about this, but it was all happy laughter.

The reception was incredible. It was no ball for the friends of Yuki and Kaname, though it was for the older vampyres. To us, it was an American reception. Those of us who could get drunk. Those of us who could not – it did not make a difference. We danced and had fun and all was well.

Finally I decided to have some blood and relax by the fountain. The moon above us shined brightly. Mike joined me soon, after discussing something with Zero. Mike had a huge grin on his face.

"Well. It looks like you are enjoying yourself. What _do _guys talk about? I can picture other guys talking about girls, but not you two." I teased.

"We do talk about girls. Our own girls." Mike teased back.

"I like being able to catch up with our human friends. It seems like they mingle with our new friends well. I even suspect that there are a couple of . . . well, _couples _developing. Really, though: all of a sudden, our human friends were at the doorstep." I raised an eyebrow at Mike. "Already with dresses – plenty each. It was a little too perfect."

Mike laughed. "Yeah. You got me. I know we should wait a while after this wedding, like until next fall, to get married, but I called them over here for your brother's wedding anyway. I just had a feeling. Lucky, I guess."

I smiled dreamily. "Who would have thought."

"I know."

"No, I mean, look." I pointed to the far side of the pavilion. Next to the speakers playing all sorts of music, Ichijo conversed with Jewel. "I am really picking up vibes from them."

"Ah, really? Well." Mike grinned.

"It seems the prophesy has come true." I sighed dreamily. "I am insane, much pain has been had, much blood has been shed, there is lots of love, two species are joined, and I am a dictator."

"I did not know you had seen that far into the future." Mike said.

"I did not. Everyone else did. They knew from my birth. That is why they all tried to kill me. That was the real prophesy."

"Hmm."

"Well. We have to make it known that next fall is our wedding, so that none of the new couples will try to take it from us." I announced, half-teasingly.

"I think Jewel and Ichijo might take a winter date, really. I don't think Seiren and Zero would care if they got married tomorrow in a cardboard box." Mike laughed. "It would not make any difference to them!"

"What do you think about that? It looks like Miroku has found a new Sango."

"Huh?"

I giggled. "An _Inuyasha _joke. I mean that . . . do you see that? Stephen, over there? With the girls? Look at her expression!"

Mike doubled over with laughter. "Oh, god. Here we go again!"

I sighed. "Well, he is the kind of boy who will live a happy life of love. It did not require my power to see that."

"Yeah. He's a good kid. Now if only we could hook Benjamin up with some scientist-lady . . . like maybe Maria Kurenai, thouh she isn't a scientist as of yet. . . ." When Mike's voice trailed off we both fell into silence for a while.

"I am so happy for everyone." I finally said softly.

"Me, too. I think you are a blessing."

"Really? Not a curse?"

"Definitely a blessing." Mike assured me. "Oh, you have only begun to make this world good. It will be amazing, perhaps one year from now."

So I was not a curse. I had succeeded in being what the Higher Being said very few were capable of. How? Surely I had not done it myself. I had friends. And I had Mike.

I kissed him suddenly. Mike was a little surprised, but kissed me back. My heart leaped and I felt a little excited kick.

Eyes wide, I pulled away. Mike's face became terrified. "What, what?" he asked, but I did not respond.

I scanned the crowd and quickly located Kaien, Ichio, Kaname, and the rest of our friends. Heart beating fast, I took a deep breath. Then I felt it with a trembling hand; my swollen belly.

I screamed. It was not too terribly loud over the music, but it was enough to alert Kaien, who was closest. He came running, and with him came Kaname and Ben. Everyone looked up, but only those three dared approach while I had such a look on my face. Many wondered if I was going to lose control.

"What is it?" Kaien asked warily, his voice shaky.

I stared at Mike. "We . . . are going to have a baby."

Kaname's jaw dropped and Kaien just about passed out. Ben erupted in laughter. Maria, not far behind him, laughed as if she saw the hilarity that Ben did. (No doubt she did.) Mike just stared at me, his head cocked. I started crying and laughing. Soon Kaname was smiling. Jewel, knowing all, walked over to us. Ichijo followed close behind. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Got very bored in that dungeon, did you?" she joked.

* * *

Heh. I know what you are thinking: _Of course. How sappy._ Well, I really liked the idea of something turning around for Amara. Her luck kind of sucks. ;D Plus, I liked the idea of a little monster offspring of Amara and Mike. And imagine Kaname as an uncle? I suppose, if he was ever going to be an uncle, he would have to be a father first.


	21. The Beginning

The Truth/Control | Mariah Bryant

_Book Two, Chapter Twenty-One_

The Beginning

All men are power-hungry in some way. All purebloods (that I did not bring into being myself) are cruel and selfish. Kaname and Ichio were the loyal assistants I needed to really make a difference. Soon I was leading the senate. Before my child was born, I was the President. Everyone treated my rule like a monarchy and when it were there was no objections. Mike was more than my assistant or even my king. He was the mediator: the one that figured out the details, the one who thought things through rationally. He was the Vice President at first. Then he was the true King. Our rule was the most marvelous Ichio had ever beheld. The Kuran legacy continued on under a new name: Thomson.

With the Night Class , the loyal ties to the vampyre hunter society, and our human friends backing everything up for us, we effectively killed the political blocks between humans and vampyres. Medical issues such as giving to vampyres who did not have the stature to have a connection to them a way to get blood tablets from the Night Class's companies and also creating drugs to prolong the fall to a Level E were handled in such a way that no one was permitted to suffer. Between the Night Class, Mike, and Benjamin, the drug (based on my poison) was very successful. Vampyre killings and the killing of vampyres decreased tremendously. The vampyre world calmed down.

Jewel became a singer rival in popularity to Linkin Park, giving her the ears of all young Americans. That was only the beginning. She remade the music standards until her original sound was not considered "American" to kids in different countries but as "Jewel". It united the world. Stephen began his carrer as a military official and grew in rank until he was the President of the United States. Thus, the Night Clan had a hand on unstable American politics. Kayla of _course _became the first American mangaka to be near-worshipped in Japan. Her designs and ideas and computer smarts and overall creativity gave her the ears of young Japanese people. She as a mangaka was worthy of the title, "novel". Her stories were translated throughout the world. Small clips of her movies (spawned from her mastery over scene, technology, and awesomeness) could inspire the most extreme of emotions in humans. Many other mangakas tried to follow her lead but none compared. It became un-cool not to know what the word 'manga' meant. Every other movie was anime, and more than half were her's. "United under manga and music they all stand." Night Class students grew up, too . . . slowly. Their accomplishments were too great to be advertised to humans.

I no longer held back my power. Many more tried to bring me down, but none prevailed. No one could stop me. My job began giving me joy after everyone started to rebel less. Very few of the rebels knew of my resources. Now the entire world was under me . . . at my mercy. Little knew me. All feared and most hated me. Still, the good things I did were abundant. As John D. Rockefeller was to America, I was to the world.

The very best of my accomplishments was bringing my baby girl into the world. With demonic red eyes and white hair, the beautiful baby caused me severe pain for only six hours that night during which the moon was bulging round with its own child. She glowed brighter than Mike and me combined, and captivated everyone who saw her.

There was no fight over her. She was sent to Cross Academy, to Day Class, but lived in the Moon Dorms. She grew as fast as I had, and only started growing as slowly as a human at the age of thirteen. She was an instinctual being like me, but had a wonderful heart like her father.

Mike and I married the fall after her birth. Many, many years into the future, she would continue our work.

**~End of Book Two~**

It is obvious to me now.

I was meant to fail, but I did not.

With the help of my love, I prevailed.

A dictator, a savior – call me what you like.

I saved the world, and will continue to lead it to peace.

I am the stronger; the strongest.

I am

The chosen one; the Higher Being's favorite.

I fulfilled the prophesy.

My daughter will carry on. What I cannot, she will.

Amara's "Higher Being" was mostly her own creation. Mike was the real savior, as Amara was always relying on him. Their power – his over physical beings and hers over mental beings – was equal after Mike had begun to practice. Using a pureblood had been the Higher Being's only flaw in the plan, but then, when is anything ever perfect? The plan is not for perfection, but something deeper . . .

I am pleased to say that this is not only the last chapter of this story that gave me so much pleasure to write, but this is also the last FanFiction I will write for a while. I must now return my attention to my own creations. You who have read this FanFiction are lucky, I think! The next piece of work that goes public will be a book that you will hold in your own hands. Congratulations! You are the first to witness what happens when I get an idea. :) See you on the biography flap.

Oh, and I now have a DeviantArt account where I post some fan arts and pictures based on this very story, as well as other prospective stories and stories that might never see the light of day… You should check me out. I'm no Picasso but still… (Because of the policy of this site, I am not allowed to post links. Here instead is my user name: Mariah-Bryant.)

Sincerely,

Mariah Bryant


End file.
